Latidos
by Kiray Himawari
Summary: Me regalaste tu corazón, pero a cambio me dejaste muy solo...
1. Capítulo 1

Bayblade no me pertenece, de ser así continuaría un anime con Kai como protagonista XD

En la historia publicada anteriormente no escribí nada salvo la historia en sí, la razón es muy simple fue el ensayo de cómo subirla XD

Agradeceré si al final dejan un review para decir si les agradó o no, igual algún buen consejo y porque no una agradable queja...

* * *

– Hace varias semanas que no quieres practicar con nosotros Kai, ¿por qué? – preguntó Max – ¿Sucede algo? –

– No, estoy bien. – respondió secamente.

– ¿No me digas que después de todo sigues siendo tan orgulloso? – inquirió Tyson.

– No pasa nada, he tenido muchas ocupaciones y no he podido practicar. – cambió de tajo el tema. – El Sr. Dickenson me habló esta mañana, dice que tiene algo que decirme y para ser honesto, Tyson, suena más importante que practicar contigo. – respondió con ironía.

–Creo que está bien entonces. Debes tener mucho quehacer después de… Bueno, tú sabes… con tu abuelo en la cárcel… – Max se quedó callado.

– Entonces que te parece si tomas un descanso por la tarde, así el jefe podrá revisar a Dranzer y ver que todo esté bien para el próximo torneo – le dijo Hilari brindándole una sonrisa.

Los miró de reojo e hizo una sonrisa irónica mientras se alejaba de la vista de sus amigos.

– Kai ha estado muy raro, yo creo que tiene problemas con lo de su abuelo. – dijo Ray.

– Es verdad, tiene semanas que no practica con nosotros… – Tyson.

– Sí, a pesar de que ha dejado un poco de su indeferencia sigue manteniendo su distancia, a veces no creo que sea muy sano… – concluyó Ray.

– Debemos apoyarlo más que nunca – agregó Hilari.

– Sí, Dranzer apenas regresó y su estado anímico por lo de su abuelo podría afectarle en batalla. Será mejor ayudarlo a practicar… – asentó el Jefe.

– ¡Aunque no le agrade la idea, tendrá que dejarnos!… – Max con su entusiasta sonrisa.

En la oficina, el Sr. Dickenson aguardaba la llegada de Kai con un extraño sentimiento… No estaba seguro de cómo reaccionaría ante la notcia…

– Sr. Dickenson, el joven Hiwatari ha llegado. – anunció la secretaria por el altavoz.

– Hazlo pasar por favor, Kaya – respondió el anciano.

Con pasos cansados Kai se adentró en la oficina del Sr. Dickenson, se veía un poco agitado…

– ¿Estás bien Kai? – inquirió el anciano al verlo así.

– Sí. – respondió con frialdad. – ¿Para qué quería hablar conmigo? – preguntó sin más rodeos.

– Verás Kai… – carraspeaba Dickenson.

– ¿Tiene que ver con Voltaire?... Porque si es así… –

– No. – interrumpió el anciano. – No es Voltaire…–

– ¿Entonces? – preguntó con aspereza – Hasta donde sé, es el único motivo por el que recibo llamados de usted. – agregó con su característica frialdad.

– Esta mañana recibí una visita… inesperada – guardó silencio ante una mirada inquebrantable que exigía una respuesta más concreta. – Tu padre quiere hablar contigo Kai. – terminó el viejo.

Un agudo silencio se produjo en aquella oficina amplia. Una ligera opresión en el pecho del joven se había producido. Sintió un poco de mareo y la falta de aire se hizo evidente. Pronto Kai se vio sentado en el sofá que, hacía unos instantes, estaba a dos metros de distancia… No sabía cómo había llegado hasta él.

– Sé que es una noticia extraña Kai, pero Susumo quiere hablar contigo… Dice estar arrepentido… Al único que le compete esta situación es a ti… Tú decides… – dijo el Sr. Dickenson en un intento por sacar a Kai de ese estado catatónico.

Le seguía faltando el aire. Su mirada perdida en la nada y un cuerpo tenso. Poco a poco recuperó su acostumbrada serenidad y su temple indiferente…

– Dígale que no se preocupe, estoy bien… Gracias por el aviso… – se levantó Kai con rapidez y se puso en marcha.

El Sr. Dickenson únicamente pudo mirar la figura del bicolor alejarse por los pasillos. La noticia parecía haberle afectado demasiado.

Caminó por un largo rato intentado aclarar su mente. Sentía una rara sensación en el pecho. Había esperado mucho tiempo por una noticia como esa, pero ahora… Ahora no quería darle mucha importancia, sin embargo parecía sólo atormentarle la existencia. Durante el trayecto tropezó con una joven…

– Disculpa… – dijo sin mirarla.

– ¿Kai? ¿Estás bien? – era Hilari.

– ¿Hilari? – pronunció con sorpresa.

– Te ves distraído, ¿está todo en orden? – preguntó viendo un poco de melancolía en esos ojos carmesí.

– Sí, todo está bien. Sólo me distraje por unos instantes – respondió con desgano.

– Los chicos están un poco preocupados por ti, no has querido entrenar mucho en estos últimos días… – decía mientras emprendían el camino hacia el Dojo de Tyson. – ¿Estás entrenando solo? –

– Sí, me distrae toda esa emotividad con la que entrenan – respondía sin prestar mucha atención.

Estaba entablando una conversación, una real, de esas que nunca se le había visto tener. Sin darse cuenta llegaron al Dojo. Los chicos esperaban por el bicolor para animarlo un poco, después de todo eran sus amigos…

– ¿Qué quería el Sr. Dickenson, Kai? – preguntó sin tacto alguno Tyson.

– Mi padre está aquí y quiere verme. – respondió.

Nadie esperaba esa respuesta, y no sólo por el contenido, sino por la mera respuesta en sí...

– ¿Tu padre…? ¿…Está aquí? – inquirió temeroso Ray.

– Sí, supongo que vendrá más tarde – dijo en tono desinteresado. – Si llega a venir, avísame ¿Quieres? – dijo mientras se alejaba hacia la habitación en que se alojaba.

Todos lo miraron atónitos ante aquella serenidad.

Nadie tenía conocimiento acerca de más familia de Kai, salvo su abuelo. Comenzaron a preguntarse muchas cosas, sin embargo no querían fastidiar a su amigo, quien parecía bastante abstraído.

– ¿Estará bien? – preguntó Max.

– Se veía tranquilo, espero y esté bien. – respondió Kenny.

– Será mejor no molestarlo por ahora. Debe tener mucho en qué pensar – acotó Hilari con aire de preocupación.

Pasaron tres horas desde la llegada del bicolor, la noche se comenzaba a avivar con las estrellas brillantes.

– Buenas tardes. ¿Se encuentra Kai? – dijo un hombre de voz gruesa, más o menos de cuarenta años, cabello azulado y piel blanquecina.

– ¿Es usted el padre de Kai? – interrogó fuertemente Tyson.

– Sí, soy Susumo Hiwatari. – respondió sin titubeos.

– Usted… – siseó con rabia.

– ¡Tyson! – interrumpió Hilari – Pasé por favor. – dirigiéndose al Sr. Hiwatari.

– Gracias. –

Ray tocó la puerta de la habitación del bicolor.

– Kai, tu padre está aquí. – dijo el chino al escuchar unos pasos aproximándose a la puerta.

Sin preámbulos fue abierta.

– Gracias – fue todo lo que dijo Kai.

Enseguida se acercó a la sala en donde estaban todos esperando por el chico. El hombre se puso de pie al ver la figura de su hijo acercarse…

– ¡Kai! – exclamó con alegría al tiempo que se acercó para darle un abrazo.

Kai no se inmutó, sólo permaneció quieto ante aquélla acción. Sintió un breve aceleramiento en su ritmo cardiaco. Luego el hombre lo miró fijamente a los ojos carmesí

– ¡Perdóname! – alcanzó a decir antes de que la voz se le quebrara y las lágrimas se hicieran presentes en ese hombre que aparentaba fortaleza.

– Bien. – respondió secamente. – Te perdono. – dijo con desinterés.

Todos lo voltearon a ver, con un nudo en cada una de las gargantas, lágrimas que estaban a punto de brotar. El padre lo miró desconcertado, ¿qué estaba ocurriendo?

– Esperé mucho para esto, creí que sería emotivo. Creo que me equivoqué. – dijo encogiéndose en hombros. – Me abandonaste hace mucho tiempo y esperé por años tu regreso. Me dejaste en aquella horrible abadía, sufrí los peores momentos de mi vida allí y ahora vuelves como si nada hubiera pasado esperando un perdón. Si eso es lo que buscas para vivir tranquilo, te lo doy. – sus palabras no eran duras, por el contrario estaban llenas de melancolía. – Si esperas un abrazo, seré honesto, no puedo dártelo. – agregó fríamente. – Espero que esta vez me entiendas tú a mí. Y Si no te molesta tengo cosas que hacer… – pronunció mientras salía de la sala.

El hombre no supo que hacer ni como reaccionar. Vio a su hijo alejarse sin el menor sentimiento hacia él. ¿Lo había perdido?

Pasaron tres semanas desde el reencuentro del bicolor con su padre y todo parecía normal, pero sus amigos aún estaban preocupados…

– ¿Kai? ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Max.

– Sí. – respondió secamente.

– ¿Estás seguro? No has comentado nada sobre tu padre. – Ray

– No hay nada qué comentar. No… No sé que decir. – dijo perdiendo por un instante la mirada.

Pronto el reencuentro pasó a ser un hecho del pasado. Nadie lo recordaba, al menos en presencia de Hiwatari. El Sr. Dickenson había tomado la costumbre de llamarle a diario desde ese día, probablemente sentía preocupación por el joven ruso. Kai había dejado los entrenamientos en grupo desde hacía ya tres meses. En esporádicos encuentros lograban ver un progreso casi nulo en el bicolor, lo atribuyeron a un estado de ánimo melancólico, pero todo parecía normal hasta donde podían ver.

El torneo nacional daba inicio, los Bladebreackers buscarían una vez más el campeonato mundial. Las primeras rondas eran muy alentadoras para todos, había muchos nuevos competidores con habilidades totalmente extraordinarias. Los chicos habían pasado con algunos tropiezos a las semifinales, en verdad que eran buenos los nuevos chicos.

– Kai, debería revisar a Dranzer, creo que algo le pasó, está perdiendo velocidad durante las batallas. – propuso Kenny.

– Ten – respondió sin replicar. – Asegúrate de no hacerle nada malo. – agregó con su humor irónico, parecía regresar al mismo ánimo que ya comenzaban a extrañar los chicos.

– Pierde cuidado, Kai – dijo el jefe con una sonrisa.

Kenny revisó junto con Dizzy el blade de Kai, pero no encontraron ninguna falla, probablemente Hiwatari no se estaba esforzando mucho, tal vez guardaba sus fuerzas para las finales, eso era un poco inusual en él, mas en los últimos días de entrenamiento lo había estado haciendo.

– Dranzer está bien… Quizá sólo necesites más entusiasmo en batalla. – agregó Kenny con una sonrisa, rompiendo el hielo.

– Sí, claro, como digas – agregó con su humor y sonrisa irónicos.

Faltaba una semana para las finales. Todos estaban entrenado Max vs. Ray y Tyson vs. Kai. Hilari observaba atenta la batalla entre los últimos dos, eran quienes combatirían las últimas dos rondas, así que Kenny recababa datos de ellos dos…

– Jefe, ¿soy yo o el blade de Kai está girando muy lento? – preguntó Hilari.

– Hay un notable decremento en la velocidad de Dranzer, pero no encuentro ninguna razón aparente. – respondió preocupado.

Dranzer salió disparado del beyestadio. Kai cayó de rodillas, su cuerpo se arqueó por completo, las manos ahora tenían la misma postura que las rodillas. La mirada estaba oculta tras los mechones grisáceos. Una postura derrotista de un joven inmóvil…

– ¡Vamos Kai! , no fue tan malo… Sólo admítelo soy mejor que tú… – decía Tyson bromeando con la situación.

No hubo un movimiento, salvo la del bicolor que parecía intentar mover su mano hacia el hombro…

– ¡Viejo! Es sólo un entrenamiento no te lo tomes tan apecho… – su tono burlesco iba desapareciendo, mientras levantaba el blade de Kai.

– ¡Tyson! ¡Ya basta! – gritó Hilari regañando al hiperactivo de gorra.

Hilari se acercaba lentamente a Kai… Ray y Max detuvieron su batalla para acercarse a regañar a Tyson por burlarse del bicolor…

– Eso no está bien Tyson, es sólo un entrenamiento, estoy seguro que Kai te ganaría en una batalla real – dijo Ray defendiendo al ruso.

– Vamos Tyson, harás enojar a Kai…– Max

El bicolor conservaba la misma postura hasta que Hilari le tocó su hombro para darle ánimos, entonces la chica notó un ligero temblor en el cuerpo de Kai…

– ¿Kai? Estás temblando...–

Al estar tan cerca notó que Kai no tocaba su hombro como todos, hasta ese instante, pensaban más bien apretaba fuertemente su pecho… Algo no estaba bien…

– ¿Kai? – Hilari ya mostraba un tono angustioso.

Pronto un ligero golpe se escuchó. Kai había caído inconsciente. Su rostro reflejaba dolor. Todos miraban su mano inmóvil sobre el pecho…

– ¡¡¡KAI!!! – gritaron todos al tiempo que se acercaban al bicolor.

Kenny tomó su celular y llamó a una ambulancia. Pasaron tan solo unos minutos y la ambulancia llegó. Con agilidad y cuidado lo subieron, para enseguida sonar la sirena. Tyson y Ray iban a bordo de la ambulancia, intentado no estorbar demasiado…

Llegaron al hospital. Un caos a causa del joven ruso…

– Joven de 17 años, ritmo cardiaco anormal… Pérdida de conocimiento… Probable infarto…. –

Fue todo lo oque pudieron alcanzar a escuchar… Había entrado a urgencias…

El Sr. Dickenson llegó minutos después al hospital, acompañado de Hilari, Max y Kenny. Luego de que la ambulancia se fue, los chicos informaron lo ocurrido al Sr. Dickenson…

– ¿Qué ocurre chicos? ¿Dónde está Kai? – preguntó angustiado.

– Creo que Kai tuvo un infarto… – respondió Tyson.

El Sr. Dickenson tragó saliva con dificultad, mas no parecía haberle asombrado tanto aquella respuesta…

– Kai, tu rendimiento no ha sido muy bueno últimamente… Se acerca el torneo y no quieres practicar con los chicos. ¿Pasa algo malo muchacho? –

– No Sr. Dickenson – respondió secamente.

– ¿Estás seguro? Me he dado cuenta de que ya no practicas igual que antes, aunque estés solo. –

Kai se vio descubierto, no sabía cómo expresar mucho de lo que sentía…

– Es sólo que he tenido algunos dolores en el pecho, últimamente y me cuesta respirar… es como si se detuviera mi corazón… – dijo intentando no darle mucha importancia.

– Eso no está bien… ¿Hace cuánto que sientes eso? –

– Tiene bastante tiempo, creí que era por el entrenamiento... –

– ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? Podría ser algo serio. – interrumpió el anciano.

– O podría no serlo… qué más da…– bufó molesto.

– Mañana irás a primera hora a realizarte exámenes médicos. – sentenció.

Al día siguiente…

– Respira hondo…exhala…otra vez… –

– ¿Está bien doctor? – inquirió el anciano.

– Parece que tienes problemas para respirar, el ritmo cardiaco es un poco irregular… Lo mejor será mandarte a realizar algunos estudios… Un electrocardiograma, un examen sanguíneo… –

Una semana después…

– Sr. Dickenson, Kai… me temo que no tengo buenas noticias… Kai tienes un problema en el corazón…–

– ¿Qué? – replicó el bicolor asustado.

– Tienes displacia arritmogenética ventricular. – sentenció el médico.

– ¿Qué significa eso? – preguntó temeroso, sus pupilas delataban su estado.

– Significa que tu corazón no está funcionando como debería, verás la corriente eléctrica que circula por tú corazón se ve afectada por el tejido del ventrículo derecho así que la conductividad eléctrica es irregular, produciendo los latidos arrítmicos... –

– ¿Es peligroso? – preguntó el anciano.

– Me temo que sí. Es de alto riesgo y Kai… – dudó por unos segundos para continuar – … Kai necesitará un transplante de corazón… – guardó silencio. – Me he tomado la libertad de ponerlo en lista de espera… Trabajamos contra tiempo… Kai tiene un muy peculiar tipo de sangre y será un poco más difícil… –

– ¿Es todo? – preguntó el bicolor sereno interrumpiendo así al médico.

– Es difícil más no imposible… – agregó el médico.

– No soy ningún estúpido. – interrumpió molesto. – Eso significa que… –

– No Kai, no digas nada… todo estará bien… – pronunció Dickenson.

– Chicos, me temo que Kai necesitará de nuestro apoyo… – dijo el Sr. Dickenson.

– Lo sabemos Sr. Dickenson. Me siento culpable, no entiendo cómo es que no lo notamos, Kai es nuestro amigo y… – Tyson.

– Sabes que Kai nunca admitiría sentirse mal… Además creo que nadie espera algo como estoy y menos Kai – agregó Max.

– Sólo espero que no le pase nada malo… Ya tiene suficiente con sus problemas familiares – dijo Hilari afligida. – Lo que no entiendo es lo del infarto… ¿No es muy joven? – cuestionó.

– Creo que es tiempo de hablar con ustedes… Es justo – pronunció el anciano.

– ¿De qué habla? – inquirió Ray.

– Chicos hace tiempo que Kai sabe de su problema en el corazón, fue hace unos meses… No quería preocuparlos, pero… – hizo una breve pausa – Me temo que todo ha cambiado... Chicos, Kai necesita un transplante de corazón… –

Un silencio funerario invadió el lugar…

– ¿Transplante?, pero ¿de qué está hablando? No entiendo nada – rompió Hilari.

– Kai tiene un problema en el corazón, – dijo el Sr. Dickenson – es muy severo y tiene poco más de tres meses en lista de espera… No quería preocuparlos, ya saben como es Kai… Sólo trataba de protegerlos… –

Antes de que alguien pudiera replicar por una explicación más clara…

– ¿Usted es el padre de Kai Hiwatari? – preguntó una enfermera al acercarse al anciano.

– Soy su tutor, Sr. Dickenson… ¿Cómo está Kai? –

Desde que su abuelo había sido detenido, Kai había quedado en custodia del Sr. Dickenson. Procuraba darle un hogar en donde pudiera sentirse cómodo, aunque con el carácter del bicolor era un poco difícil. A pesar de todo había aceptado no esforzarse demasiado en las prácticas de beyblade y hasta había logrado mejorar su comportamiento, aparentando mejorías en su carácter.

– Necesito que venga con nosotros… Ahora está estable, pero el doctor tiene que hablar con usted. – se dio la vuelta indicando el camino al anciano.

– Chicos, esperen aquí, volveré en unos momentos. –

– Pierda cuidado, Sr. Dickenson – Hilari.

Todos se miraban unos a otros, no querían ni podían creer lo que el Sr. Dickenson acababa de decirles: 'Kai necesita un transplante de corazón', era lo único que invadía sus mentes. La inexistencia de comentarios era clara, todos estaban en sus propios pensamientos. Lo único que querían era ver a su amigo y saber que iba a estar bien... Después de largos 15 minutos volvió el anciano…

– Chicos, Kai puede recibir visitas ahora, estará bien si entran unos minutos, el doctor lo ha autorizado. –

– Gracias, esos nos agradaría mucho. – respondió Tyson.

Fueron conducidos a la habitación del joven Hiwatari. Entraron uno a uno hasta quedar todos alrededor de la cama. Miraban sin poder reaccionar ante aquello. Kai estaba sedado, tenía un monitor cardiaco en su dedo índice derecho, su pecho descubierto permitía ver algunos cables que habían sido colocados para monitorear su corazón. Parecía tranquilo. Hilari se acercó un poco más y tomó la mano de Kai, cerró los ojos y a punto de soltar una lágrima sintió un movimiento… Estaba despertando.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, su vista era borrosa, la luz blanca lo vislumbraba un poco, parpadeó un par de veces hasta que pudo ver con claridad. Su mano sintió un calor especial, la removió un poco, entonces se dio cuenta de dónde provenía ese calor… Hilari. Los vio a todos, Hilari había soltado su mano ante la impresión de verlo despertar. La mirada carmesí se vio una vez más nublada, pero esta vez las lágrimas eran las causantes. Siguió viendo a su alrededor, estaba en el hospital.

– ¡Lárguense de aquí! – gritó con su voz entrecortada. – ¡Váyanse! ¡No quiero ver a nadie! – continuó.

El monitor comenzó a detectar los latidos más rápidos, una alarma sonó y un enfermero y un médico entraron. Kai forcejeaba un poco en un intento por manifestar su desagrado hacia los presentes e impedir que lo sedaran, pero fue inútil. Poco a poco sus compañeros vieron como las fuerzas de Kai se desvanecían conforme hacía efecto el sedante. Un sueño con letargo yacía en aquella cama de hospital. El médico que había entrado retiró a los chicos de allí. Obedecieron sin dudar.

Todos estaban afuera esperando por noticias de su amigo. No podían borrar esa imagen de sus mentes, la fragilidad de su amigo, un corazón era lo que necesitaba. El médico salió…

– ¿Cómo está Kai? – preguntó apresurado Tyson.

– ¿Estará bien? – preguntó Ray.

– Estará bien, pero debo comunicarles que Kai no recibirá más visitas, al menos no por hoy. Parece que verlos lo altera y lo que menos necesita es estrés. Supongo que el Sr. Dickenson ya les ha comunicado lo de su problema, me temo que el tiempo se está agotando y… Me gustaría recomendarles un lugar para que reciba apoyo, será lo más conveniente en su estado anímico. –

Pasó un día más, Kai no había sido despertado, parecía que el cansancio surtía más efecto que los sedantes…. Pasado el medio día abrió lentamente los ojos… Notó donde estaba, recordó lo sucedido el día anterior. Comenzó a desconectar los aparatos que tenía, una alarma sonó cuando quitó de su dedo del monitor, un enfermero llegó rápidamente…

– ¿Qué crees que haces? Debes estar en reposo absoluto. – dijo el chico mientras se acercaba.

– Me largo de aquí, no estaré ni un minuto más. – dijo molesto.

– No puedes, según el reporte dice que casi te da un infarto, eso es muy peligroso a tu edad, mejor descansa – decía mientras lo acompañaba de regreso a la cama.

– ¡No, me largo, no puedes detenerme! – contestaba forcejeando.

En ese momento entró Ray…

– Kai, ¿qué crees que haces? No puedes irte, estás muy enfermo... –

Kai se detuvo y lo miró a los ojos, Ray notó la tristeza en su mirada…

– Lo siento no era mi intención… – se disculpó Ray.

– No, está claro – se sentó en la orilla de la cama, el enfermero comenzó a colocarle los cables una vez más. – Tu mirada con lástima… No la esperaba de ti, Ray… – dijo con desgano y mirando al piso.

– Kai, no…–

– No te preocupes, sólo sal de aquí ¿quieres? – dijo tristemente.

– Por favor, Kai… –

– Será mejor que le hagas caso, no debe alterarse. – recomendó el enfermero.

Kai volvió a recostarse, mientras Ray salía de la habitación. Una vez que ya no estaba…

– ¡Oye, tú! – llamaba al enfermero.

– Dime, ¿necesitas algo? –

– Sí – respondió fríamente – No quiero que nadie me moleste, no quiero hablar con nadie y tráeme un teléfono celular. – ordenó.

– Está bien, nadie te molestará, si no lo deseas, y aquí hay un teléfono. – señaló el de la habitación.

– No, necesito un celular. – pidió.

– Entonces ten. – sacó de su bolsillo su celular. – Puedes usarlo. Vendré más tarde por él. – dirigiéndose a la salida.

– Gracias. –

Ray fue a ver a los chicos…

– ¿Qué pasó Ray? ¿Pudiste hablar con él? –

Negó con la cabeza…

– No, me corrió. No creo que quiera hablar con nosotros y creo que tiene razón, lo único que hemos hecho es verlo con lástima o al menos esa impresión tiene. –

– Pero eso no es verdad – replicó Max.

– Lo sé, pero verlo así, tan vulnerable no hace que lo veamos como siempre. – aclaró Kenny.

– Es verdad, siempre con su semblante orgulloso y verlo así… – No puedo verlo igual que siempre. – dijo Hilari, una lágrima brotó.

– Tenemos que apoyarlo, chicos, nunca pensé que Kai estuviera pasando por algo tan difícil. –dijo Tyson con mucha seriedad.

Intentaron entrar a la habitación, pero como Kai había pedido no ser molestado no les fue posible el acceso. El Sr. Dickenson les recomendó ir a casa y descansar y así tuvieron que hacerlo, no tenía caso quedarse para no poder ver a su amigo. El Sr. Dickenson prometió avisar de cualquier contratiempo.

Luego de tres días, lo único que habían recibido era llamadas para saber que Kai estaba bien y que pronto sería dado de alta. Mas al cuarto día…

– Chicos, Kai ya no está en el hospital. Su padre vino a verlo y se lo ha llevado. – comunicó el anciano.

– ¿Cómo? Creí que… – exclamó Tyson

– Fue decisión de Kai, él mismo me lo dijo esta mañana cuando lo fui a ver. –

– Creí que no quería saber nada de su padre. – agregó Hilari.

– Y así era, pero dijo que prefería estar con quien lo abandonó que a lado de personas que sentían lástima por él. Entiéndanlo un poco, no es sencillo estar así. – Dickenson.

– ¡Nosotros no sentimos lástima! – casi gritó Ray.

– Yo lo sé chicos, pero no puedo hacer nada, no quiere recibir a nadie. Lo único que conseguimos entre su padre y yo es que vaya al centro de ayuda psicológica, la que recomendó el doctor –dijo.

Los Bladebrackers abandonaron el torneo después de la noticia, no querían continuar sin su líder. Fue toda una noticia en el mundo del Beyblade. Nadie dio explicaciones. Los rusos ganaron entonces, aunque a disgusto, dadas las circunstancias.

Kai inició sus molestas terapias. Eran acerca del miedo a morir, del recibimiento a la nueva vida luego de un transplante, la aceptación de la enfermedad, entre otros temas. No participaba en ninguna actividad, tampoco expresaba sus opiniones, su única expresión era de molestia, su ceño fruncido y una mirada evadiendo las otras era lo único que lo delataban…

– Mi nombre es Cindy – dijo una chica de unos catorce años, piel morena clara, cabello castaño oscuro y ojos color miel.

–… – únicamente la miró de reojo. – ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó al ver que no se iba.

Estaban en el parque frente a la institución a donde Kai acudía a terapia.

– Sólo quería saludarte, es un bonito día ¿no te parece? – respondió alegremente.

– Es un día como cualquier otro – replicó frialdad.

– Yo espero un hígado. – agregó rápidamente.

– ¡¿Qué?! – exclamó sin entender.

– Yo vengo aquí, porque espero un transplante de hígado. Me enfermé de hepatitis y se daño demasiado, llevo unos ocho meses en espera, no estoy segura de cuanto tiempo más pueda esperar. – dijo finalizando con una sonrisa.

¿Cómo podía ser posible? Una niña le mostraba una fortaleza que nunca en su vida había visto en alguien más...

– Lo siento, no sabía. – dijo retirando su mirada de la chica.

– Y ¿tú?, ¿por qué estás aquí? – preguntó amablemente.

– Nada especial. – respondió.

– Es de mala educación no dar una respuesta concreta. – dijo.

– Yo… Moriré dijo. – con un nudo en la garganta que no podía contener.

– ¿Morirás? – dijo sin entender la chica. – Yo creo que estás dando por hecho algo que no es del todo cierto ¿sabes? Yo pensaba eso en un principio, pero he visto a muchos salir delante de malas situaciones. Incluso tengo la esperanza de recibir un hígado antes de que sea demasiado tarde… –

La charla continuó por algunas horas. Hasta que los padres de la chica llegaron por ella. Para Kai había sido la plática más revitalizadora en toda su vida. En tan solo unas horas había aprendido lo que nunca. Cuando volvió a casa de su padre habló con él…

– Yo… Quiero disculparme… – dijo el ruso.

– ¿De qué hablas, Kai? – Susumo no entendía la nueva actitud.

– No es mi papel juzgarte, yo fui un tonto… – respondió. Soltó unas lágrimas y abrazó a su padre.

Ambos sintieron el abrazo más honesto. Kai perdonó a su padre.

Cuando era pequeño Susumo había decidido dejar a su hijo en manos de su padre, Voltaire. Después de la muerte de su esposa no quería saber nada de Kai. No quería saber nada del mundo familiar. Se fue y no volvió. A pesar de todo el bicolor siempre guardó la esperanza de volverlo a ver, al menos los primeros años… Luego se prohibió pensar en ellos. Imaginaba cada reencuentro y nada ocurría. Ahora todo era diferente, su padre lo había extrañado demasiado. Voltaire le había mentido diciéndole que su Kai había muerto en un accidente y era esa la razón por la que nunca más lo había vuelto a ver, hasta el torneo de Beyblade donde pudo reconocerlo… Desde entonces había buscado la manera de acercarse.

Desde ese día Kai se volvió más participativo en las sesiones de terapia. Incluso platicaba sobre su amistad con los Bladebrackers, a quienes comenzaba a extrañar. Su orgullo todavía lo atormentaba un poco. Ellos había dejado de insistir en buscarlo, en un principio iban a diario, pero al negarles la entrada se iban decepcionados, luego frecuentes llamadas solo para escuchar un 'está bien, luego les llamará', palabras ordenadas por el mismo Kai. Tristes aceptaban la condición de su amigo y lee enviaban cartas para demostrarle su apoyo, aunque sabían de antemano que no serían respondidas…

Estaban en el Dojo, viendo TV…

– Buenas tardes, ¿se encuentra Tyson? – preguntó la voz de una joven.

– Sí, claro, adelante chicos. – respondió el abuelo de Tyson.

Los condujo hasta la sala en donde se encontraban Hilari, Ray, Max, Kenny y Tyson…

– Chicos, los están buscando – dijo el abuelo.

Todos se pusieron de pie. Lágrimas y risas brotaron.

– ¡Kai! – gritaron todos al tiempo que corrieron a abrazarlo.

Sorpresivamente, éste respondió a l abrazo de todos.

– Discúlpenme por no contestar a sus cartas, pero preferí venir yo mismo. – dijo con una sonrisa.

– No te preocupes Kai, sabíamos que estabas bien, tu padre nos mantenía informados. – soltó Hilari, era la más emocionada y no lo soltaba.

Sin darse cuenta Hilari lo abrazaba únicamente para ese tiempo. Kai también le brindaba un abrazo, cálido, nadie lo esperaba.

– ¡Te dije que sería emotivo! – dijo la chica que lo acompañaba.

– Sí, gracias por recordármelo. – le brindó una sonrisa el bicolor.

Hilari se separó apenada por su reacción.

– Mi nombre es Cindy y soy la novia de Kai – se presentó la chica.

Nadie esperaba eso…

– ¿Novia? – repitió Tyson.

– Han pasado muchas cosas, Tyson. Cindy me animó a visitarlos. – le brindó un abrazo.

Luego de esa sorpresa, continuaron con la reunión. Fue muy emotiva. Platicaron mucho, escucharon un discurso por parte de Kai. Sintieron que Kai por fin quitaba esa barrera que por mucho tiempo había mantenido.

Pasaron unos meses más. Kai y Cindy hacían reuniones a menudo para platicar y convivir con los chicos. Las visitas ahora eran en la casa de Hiwatari, pues para entonces Cindy ya vivía allí. Era un poco incómodo estar allí, no ase acostumbraban del todo a la nueva actitud de su amigo, después de todo siempre había sido extremadamente serio y frío. Hilari estaba muy feliz de verlo disfrutar de la vida. Siempre se había preocupado por Kai, era su amigo al fin de cuentas y verlo tan distante siempre le afectaba, en especial porque sabía que no era normal para alguien actuar de esa manera.

Organizaron un día de campo, todos estaban: el abuelo de Tyson, el padre de Kai, el Sr. Dickenson, Max, Ray, Kenny, Tyson, Hilari, Cindy y Kai. Disfrutaban de un hermoso día de de otoño. Hilari se apartó un poco del grupo, buscó un poco de espacio a unos metros del lugar. Fue alcanzada por Kai.

– ¿Estás bien? –

– Kai… Yo… Estoy bien – respondió la castaña.

– Hace tiempo que te noto extraña, ¿está todo bien? –

– Sí, es sólo que… Me gusta verte contento. – dijo aguantando las lágrimas.

– Pues yo no estoy del todo bien… Creo qué algo de mi te molesta… –

– No, de ninguna manera – respondió enseguida. – Es sólo que me da gusto verte tan contento. –

– ¿Es solo eso o hay algo más? – su voz sonaba un poco amenazadora.

– Es solo eso. – una lágrima se le rodó.

– ¿Si es solo eso por qué lloras entonces? Se supondría que tendrías que estar contenta por mí, no llorando. –

– Es que… –

– Termina de una vez –

– Siempre me has gustado y ahora únicamente soy tu amiga. –

– Hilari, – tomó su mano – siento no poder corresponderte. Te agradezco tu honestidad, pero lo que tu sientes hacía mi no es eso que dices. Solo te has preocupado mucho por mí en los últimos meses y eso te ha hecho pensar que es algo especial. Trata de no verme así, ¿sabes? me cuesta trabajo no sentirme culpable de sus preocupaciones. –

– ¿Cómo? – respondió sorprendida. – ¿Crees que solamente es lástima? – propuso un poco molesta.

– Yo no dije lástima, es preocupación. No creas que únicamente me enfadaba y los ignoraba antes, siempre he sabido que tú quieres a Tyson, y desde que supiste que estoy enfermo tratas de acercarte mucho a mí, no tienes que regalarme cariño, porque sé que ya tengo tu amistad. Deja de torturarte y deja de torturar a Tyson ¿quieres? –

No sabía que decir...

– Tal vez tengas razón, pero entonces yo… –

– Te estás equivocando de persona – dijo para finalmente sonreírle.

En ese momento Cindy se acercó…

– ¿Está todo en orden? – preguntó al ver las lágrimas de Hilari.

– Todo está bien ahora – respondió. – Gracias, Kai, me sirvió mucho hablar contigo. –

– ¡Qué alegría que Kai…! –

Un dolor repentino hizo que Cindy detuviera sus palabras, cayó al piso. Kai se acercó rápidamente, su corazón palpitaba rápidamente. Miró a Cindy y la alzó en brazos y corrió hacia donde estaba su padre. El día de campo terminó allí.

En poco tiempo arribaron al hospital. Cindy no resistiría más, su hígado había colapsado. Cuando entró a urgencias, todos miraban alejarse el cuerpo de la joven en la camilla por el corredor. Un fuerte estrépito se escuchó enseguida. Kai también había caído al suelo, una camilla también se lo llevó, de igual forma lo vieron alejarse. Pasó una media hora en la que la angustia, e miedo y la paranoia hacía presos a todos. Llegaron los padres de Cindy, habían sido llamados por el padre de Kai durante el traslado de ésta.

Pasó otra media hora de no saber que ocurría. Los padres estaban totalmente angustiados y ni se diga de los demás. El médico al fin mando llamar a Susumo y al padre de Cindy, parecía un poco serio.

Media hora más y vieron regresar a ambos padres se veían abatidos, pero no dijeron nada…

– Doctor, es todo, colapsó. –

– Hora de la muerte clínica… 18:08 hrs. –

– ¿Ahora?-

– Comuníquenselo a los familiares. Debemos proceder lo antes posibles, hay al menos cuatro pacientes en el hospital esperando estos órganos, todos con el tipo de sangre. –

– Sí doctor. –

La enfermera salió de allí. Los padres de los dos chicos escuchaban atentos…

– Era su voluntad... – dijo. – Fue su decisión desde un principio, antes de que esto pasara…–

Dos días después…

– Estamos aquí reunidos para despedir a un ser que, aún después de morir, dio un regalo a otros hermanos… –

En el hospital iba despertando, sintió dolor, no podía moverse mucho…

– ¡Kai! ¿Cómo te sientes? – habló su padre.

– Me duele mucho – susurró.

– Lo sé – se acercó a él, llevaba esperando dos días a que despertara.

– ¿Qué pasó? – Decía débilmente – ¿Cómo está Cindy? –

Su padre no quería contestar a esa pregunta…

– ¿Dónde está? – preguntó inquieto.

– Kai, tuviste una cirugía muy delicada, no te esfuerces por favor – pidió Susumo al notar que intentaba sentarse.

El bicolor abrió los ojos y notó su estado… Vio la gran herida en el pecho…

– ¿Dónde está? – una vez más, aunque conocía la respuesta. – Dime dónde está – casi grito.

– Kai, por favor. Sabías que esto podía pasar… –

– Dime que está bien. – suplicó.

– No resistió mucho tiempo. Casi enseguida… Murió –

No lo resistió más. Comenzó a brotar agua salada…

– ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? – se preguntó una y otra vez.

– Tranquilízate, no debes alterarte… –

– Esto no debió haber pasado… Mejor y no ella, ¿por qué, papá, por qué? –

Se desgarraba por dentro. Su padre lo abrazaba fuertemente en un vano intento de aminorar el dolor que invadía a su hijo…

Desde fuera, escuchaban los sollozos de su amigo, de su dolido amigo. Cindy falleció casi enseguida y Kai… Kai había recibido el corazón de Cindy…

– Su hija murió Sr. Yoshida – dictaminó sin miramientos. – Necesitamos que firme el consentimiento para la donación de órganos. –

– ¿Consentimiento?, no puede hablarme de eso ahora, mi hija ha muerto. – gritó el Sr. Yoshida.

– Lo sentimos mucho, pero si no actuamos ahora… –

– Susumo… – interrumpió el Sr. Yoshida. – Tu hijo… Mi Cindy me lo encargó mucho… –

– ¿Por qué tenía qué ser así, papá? –

– Kai, cálmate, fue decisión de ella. Su padre me lo dijo. –

– Esto no puede ser real. –

La enfermera le aplicó un sedante mientras seguía repitiendo lo irreal que debía ser…

Un mes después…

– Me dejaste solo… – susurró a la tumba – Creí que estaríamos juntos y me dejaste solo… – una lágrima escapó – Me diste tu corazón y me quedé solo… –

Epitafio: "Amada Hija: Siempre te recordaremos, tu alegría aún en la distancia guarda nuestros corazones. Aunque sabemos que el tuyo estará aquí, tan cerca de nosotros."


	2. Capítulo 2 Dolor y Negación

¿A dónde me llevará esta irreal historia? Aún no tengo la respuesta...

Recuerdo los momentos más triste de mi cruda y vaga existencia...

Beyblade no me pertenece...

Se agradece de antemano la lectura, bienvenidos todos los reviews

* * *

**Latidos Capítulo II Dolor y negación…**

– _Me dejaste solo… – susurró a la tumba – Creí que estaríamos juntos y me dejaste solo… – una lágrima escapó – Me diste tu corazón y me quedé solo… –_

Tres meses transcurrieron luego de haber sido dado de alta. La casa de su padre estaba vacía, no había nadie. Susumo salió a trabajar desde las siete de la mañana y él… Él debía estar en reposo absoluto. No podía aceptarlo, estaba vivo, tenía que aprender a sobrevivir con un nuevo dolor.

**Probablemente cometí un error, lo dejé solo antes de tiempo, tal vez necesitaba más confianza, tal vez más amor…**

Miraba a través de la ventana de su alcoba, estaba en el segundo piso. Árboles movidos por la brisa, el sol opacado por unas cuantas nubes, un día agradable a su parecer. Jamás le gustaron los días soleados, tampoco lo días lluviosos, tan solo los días nublados. Quería salir, distraer su mente de lo ocurrido, alejar los pensamientos que lo rondaban, pero no podía. Justo ahora estaba enclaustrado en un cuerpo inútil. La rabia, el dolor, la negación, la aceptación, la decisión, nada estaba claro. Debía sentirse feliz, debía estar bien, había sido su promesa, mas no podía sostenerla.

Sonó el timbre del teléfono, una vez y otra vez y otra más… No contestaría. Al parecer ignoraba a la máquina, un mensaje de voz estaba siendo dejado…

– Kai, por favor, si estás allí contesta, estamos preocupados por ti. Llámanos, Tyson… –

No iba a contestar el mensaje, algo se lo impedía. En el hospital había escuchado los susurros acerca de cómo debía sentirse. 'Era su novia' decían las voces de sus _amigos_.

– ¿Novia? Novia… Novia… – repitió. – Novia, es todo lo que pueden ver – dijo molesto en medio de la nostalgia.

**Pude haberle hecho daño, intenté ayudarlo y sólo creó confusión, pero no quería desilusionarla, no quería que sufriera, al final también era su amiga. **

– Yo no tengo novia, no tengo nada… Únicamente tengo un corazón roto… – sus ojos se inundaron, pero ya no quería llorar.

¿De qué habían servido las terapias? Lo habían preparado para vivir con la idea de morir cada día, de saber que tenía una esperanza, lo prepararon para agradecer por la nueva oportunidad de vivir, sin embargo no le enseñaron a perder a alguien especial…

**¿Cómo podía saberlo? Yo no podía entender… Me preparé para morir…**

Cerró los ojos fuertemente. Sus puños eran pálidos debido a la presión que había en ellos. Golpeó la ventara y los cristales cayeron al césped, La sangre de su mano era abundante. La contempló por unos instantes…

– Esto no me duele, esto no se compara con tu ausencia… – se dijo, apretó más fuerte el puño, la sangre fluyó más a prisa. – ¿Así estará este corazón tuyo? – se preguntó viendo los cristales rotos.

**Fue duro, lo entiendo, sólo querías a alguien con quien estar en casa, con quien compartir tus alegrías, querías a alguien que llenara el vacío que formaste y yo necesitaba llenar ese vacío, te necesitaba…**

– Me enseñaste a vivir en medio de la turbulencia, sostuviste mi mano cuando tuve miedo… ¿Y ahora? ¿Quién me consolará cuando me sienta solo? ¿Quién me dirá que estaremos juntos? ¿Quién me dirá lo mucho que me extraña al desaparecer unas horas? ¿Quién volverá conmigo a casa? – se sentó llevando sus rodillas al pecho, cruzó los brazos sobre éstas y recargó su cabeza.

Llegó Susumo, entró deprisa al ver la ventana de Kai rota, lo vio sentado cerca…

– ¡Kai!, ¿estás bien? – corrió a toda velocidad.

No se inmutó, no contestó…

– ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué está la ventana rota?... ¿Qué te pasó en la mano? –de reojo miró la mano lastimada, veía la sangre seca sobre su pantalón azul – ¿Te hiciste daño? –

Se acercó par revisar la lesión…

– Déjame solo – dijo antes de poder tocarlo siquiera.

– Kai, no puedes seguir así, sabes que… –

– Sólo quería alguien con quien volver a casa – su voz comenzaba a quebrarse. – Era mi hermana… Y ahora la casa está vacía. – dijo brotando más lágrimas.

– Ella te enseñó a luchar, según me dijiste una vez… – se sentó a su lado y sobó su espalda – ¿No es verdad? –

– ¿Luchar? No, me enseñó a vivir, a vivir con alegría, a vivir con su compañía. – respondió.

– Es difícil continuar sin esas personas especiales, personas que te enseñan de la vida, no tienen que ser ancianos o doctores o eruditos para saber vivir… –

– ¿Ancianos? Ancianos, ancianos… Tenía catorce, apenas iba a cumplir los quince, quería una fiesta… – broto una risa breve – Pero entonces tenía que vivir yo – se puso serio y muy molesto. – Tenía que morir para festejar mi cumpleaños ¿Y de qué sirve? –

– Sabes que te estás torturando de una manera absurda ¿verdad? – inquirió con firmeza.

– Recordaba sus palabras… –

Susumo tomó su mano herida. La observó, notó que no era tan profunda. Fue por el botiquín. Sacó un frasco con agua oxigenada, remojó un algodón y comenzó a limpiar la herida…

– _Mi nombre es Cindy – me dijo una chica de unos catorce años, piel morena clara, cabello castaño oscuro y ojos color miel. _

–… – _la miré de reojo. – ¿Qué quieres? – no se iba, seguía allí parada esperando por una respuesta._

_Estaba parado en un parque frente a la institución a donde acudía a terapia. _

– _Sólo quería saludarte, es un bonito día ¿no te parece? – su respuesta parecía convincente. _

– _Es un día como cualquier otro. –_

_¿Cómo cualquier otro? No, por supuesto que no, otro día en el que el fin estaba cerca, en el que tenía la certeza de que moriría. _

– _Yo espero un hígado. – soltaron sus labios._

_Me sorprendí mucho al escuchar tal declaración. _

– _¡¿Qué?! – _

– _Yo vengo aquí, porque espero un transplante de hígado. Me enfermé de hepatitis y se daño demasiado, llevo unos ocho meses en espera, no estoy segura de cuanto tiempo más pueda esperar. – sonrió._

_¿Cómo podía sonreír? Ella iba a morir igual que yo… ¿Por qué sonreía? ¿Por qué lucía tan fuerte? Para mí la fortaleza significa no contar tus problemas y llevarlos a cuestas, solo, hasta el fin. _

– _Lo siento, no sabía. – desvié la mirada. _

– _Y ¿tú?, ¿por qué estás aquí? – preguntó amablemente._

– _Nada especial. – _

_Nada por lo que la gente no pasaría algún día, sólo que… Yo tenía diecisiete años. _

– _Es de mala educación no dar una respuesta concreta. – dijo._

– _Yo… Moriré. – sentí un nudo en la garganta._

_¿Por qué me costó decirlo? Si en mi mente todo el tiempo suenan esas palabras…_

– _¿Morirás? – dijo sin entender la chica. – Yo creo que estás dando por hecho algo que no es del todo cierto ¿sabes? Yo pensaba eso en un principio, pero he visto a muchos salir delante de malas situaciones. Incluso tengo la esperanza de recibir un hígado antes de que sea demasiado tarde… –_

_Continuó hablándome de lo bien que se sentía ahora. Le gustaba ir a esas terapias, decía que la libertad que sentía al despojarse de sus miedos era lo mejor. ¿El miedo te hace esclavo? Me pregunté y como si supiera mi pregunta me contestó… _

– _El miedo se apodera de tus sentidos, te hace dudar, cambia tu perspectiva de la vida… Yo tenía miedo en un principio, pero a pesar de no tener los recursos necesarios mis padres seguían luchando, para mí eso significó vencer el miedo, miedo a perder los bienes materiales, vencer el miedo de perder a un ser querido, vencer el miedo a la soledad…–_

**Nadie me dijo que lo iba a herir con la soledad…**

Estaba terminando de vendar la mano, no había sido tan grave. Kai miró su nuevo vendaje...

– ¿Mi corazón está roto? – cuestionó a su padre.

Esperó por una respuesta mirándolo fijamente.

– El corazón no puede romperse, hijo, sin embargo tu mente puede engañarte y hacerte sentir así. El corazón es fuerte y soporta las peores tormentas, los peores males, se recupera sin importar nada. –

– ¿Y qué es lo que siento? –

– Kai, estás muy deprimido, es tan solo una etapa, pronto aceptarás lo que pasó. Deberías acercarte a tus amigos, han insistido mucho para venir a verte, no has querido recibirlos. Podría apostar a que ya llamaron y tú no contestaste. –

– Era Tyson, llamó hace un rato. Dice que está preocupado, ¿por qué? – se preguntó.

– ¿Hace cuánto que los conoces? –

– Más de tres años, probablemente cuatro, no sé. – responde con desgano.

– ¿Te llaman? ¿Te buscan? ¿Se preocupan por ti? ¿Te aceptan como eres? ¿Te dicen cuando estás mal? –

– Sí, sí, sí, sí, sí. –

– Así son los amigos, están siempre que los necesitan, te aceptan, te buscan y te apoyan en los malos momentos, no importa si estás mal porque ellos te lo harán saber, ellos son como hermanos, Kai. –

– ¿Te estás escuchando? Ella era mi hermana – respondió con rabia. – ¿Cómo permitiste que pasara esto? ¿Cómo fuiste tan egoísta para dejarme vivir? –


	3. Capítulo 3 Aceptación y Depresión

Beyblade no nos pertenece….

No sé hacia donde me lleve la historia, pero estoy segura de continuar mi camino…

Gracias por sus lecturas…

**Capítulo III Aceptación y Depresión. **

– ¿Te llaman? ¿Te buscan? ¿Se preocupan por ti? ¿Te aceptan como eres? ¿Te dicen cuando estás mal? –

– Sí, sí, sí, sí, sí. –

– Así son los amigos, están siempre que los necesitan, te aceptan, te buscan y te apoyan en los malos momentos, no importa si estás mal porque ellos te lo harán saber, ellos son como hermanos, Kai. –

– ¿Te estás escuchando? Ella era mi hermana – respondió con rabia. – ¿Cómo permitiste que pasara esto? ¿Cómo fuiste tan egoísta para dejarme vivir? –

Un silencio invadió la habitación. ¿Había sido egoísta al querer a su hijo vivo? No, por supuesto que no. Es sólo que Kai no entendía. No deseaba tener ese dolor en su corazón, en el corazón de Cindy. La palabra egoísmo era la primera que había llegado a su mente, pero no era eso. Sabía en el fondo que no había sido egoísta, pero no podía ni quería aceptarlo, quería estar muerto en su lugar. Ver a esa pequeña rebosante de vida, de alegría. No podía aceptar que su existencia cruda fuera recompensada. Estaba tan acostumbrado a sufrir que cuando encontró la felicidad, pensó que era mejor morir en ese estado, mirarse salir del cuerpo y ver como había sido sus días felices, no quería revivir el dolor que tiempo atrás había experimentado. ¡Él era el egoísta! Lo sabía.

– Sólo escúchate… – recriminó su padre. – Ella deseaba lo mejor para ti y tú lo tiras a la basura. Tus amigos están allí, esperando a que les tiendas la mano para poder sacarte de ese abismo. ¿Quién es egoísta, Kai? ¿El que se tortura a sí mismo culpando a los demás de su desgracia o quién ofrece la mano para ayudarte? –

No respondió. Lo sabía, ¿cómo no iba a saberlo? Únicamente pensaba en su dolor. No aceptaba que los demás se preocuparan por él. No era débil, no señor, él tenía que ser el sustento, pero ahora… Ahora estaba más que destruido. A su cabeza venían memorias que no quería tener, que no quería remembrar. Hacía años que las había bloqueado, que había congelado ese dolor en lo más profundo de su ser y ahora el hielo se había roto. Comenzaba a verter ese dolor por todo su ser. No había sido suficiente el tratamiento recibido. Su abuelo había intentado terapias costosas, hipnosis, regresiones, psicología, nada funcionaba. Decidió enviarlo a la abadía, fue cuando cambió. Canalizó su odio, su rencor su dolor hacia la vida. Se había sobrepuesto. Nunca nadie imaginó que ese 'tratamiento' le ayudaría a crear una presa de sentimientos y rencores que algún día saldrían y que se desbordarían sin control alguno.

– ¡Ya no puedo más! – gritó.

Se lanzó a los brazos de su padre. Ya no soportaba el dolor.

– Tranquilízate. – pidió.

– ¡Ya no lo soporto! ¡Ya no quiero que me duela de esta manera! ¡Ya no! – se derrumbó.

Su padre lo entendía. No había estado con él desde aquella tragedia y aunque intentó acercarse, estaba muerto, eso le había dicho Voltaire. La muerte lo rondaba y de alguna manera había conseguido sentirse culpable de la muerte de su hijo. Voltaire dijo que había sido un accidente en un principio, luego suicidio. Había estado en depresión por meses, quizás años, hasta que pudo salir adelante gracias a sus amistades de aquel entonces. Aprendió a aceptar las sorpresas y desgracias de la vida. Ahora tenía que ayudar a su hijo a encontrar el camino. Necesitaría que se dejara ayudar y la gran fortuna, es que su hijo también tenía amigos, amigos que lo apreciaban y trataban de entenderlo. El teléfono sonó…

– Deben ser tus amigos… –

– No quiero hablar con ellos – respondió alejándose hacia su cama.

– Son tus amigos – recalcó.

– No puedo hacerlo ahora. – se recostó y dio la espalda a su padre.

– Hablaré con ellos. – Salió de la habitación cerrando tras de sí la puerta.

El teléfono volvió a sonar…

– ¿Kai? – se escuchó al otro lado de la bocina.

– No, Hilari, me temo que no desea hablar con nadie aún. – respondió con tristeza Susumo.

– Debí saberlo. Hemos llamado en varias ocasiones, pero nadie contesta. –

– Sí, lo sé. Incluso borra los mensajes de la contestadora. Creo que no está muy bien. –

– ¿Cree que podríamos ir a visitarlo? Tal vez le ayude. –

– No estoy muy seguro de que funcione. Pero debemos intentarlo, nada perderíamos. –

Se despidieron acordando una reunión en la casa Hiwatari al día siguiente.

_**No sabía que podía hacerle daño. En realidad no era mi intención. Siento culpa, no poder estar allí para ayudarlo y consolarlo. A veces creo que no debí dejarlo solo. Quizás hubiera ayudado si no me hubiera ido…**_

Era sábado por la mañana…

– ¿Kai? – tocó a la puerta de su alcoba. – ¿Puedo pasar? –

Sin recibir respuesta entró. Ya estaba vestido y viendo una vez más por la ventana, sin un punto en específico.

– ¿A qué hora vendrán? – preguntó sin mirarlo.

– Llegarán en un rato. ¿Quieres desayunar algo antes? –

– No tengo hambre. –

– Deberías comer algo, sabes que necesitas energías. –

– Tal vez luego. –

Las rodillas cerca del pecho, los brazos cruzados sobre y el mentó recargado en éstos.

– No es muy sano que te sientes de esa manera, sabes que podría abrirse la herida… –

Se puso de pie y lo miró directo a los ojos. Cualquiera esperaría una mirada gélida, con rencor, pero no…

– No lo había pensado. – fue su respuesta.

– Tenías la mente ocupada. – sonrió su padre.

– Eso creo. – comenzó a caminar fuera de su habitación.

Fue a la cocina.

– ¿Quieres que prepare algo? –

– No tengo hambre realmente. Lo que sea estará bien – dijo sin ganas.

Susumo se apresuró servirle un poco de cereal integral, una manzana, jugo de naranja y un emparedado. Sin mucho ánimo terminó la manzana…

– ¿Es todo lo que comerás? – le preguntó al ver que se levantaba del comedor.

– Ya te dije que no tengo hambre. –

– Sí, pero sabes que debes alimentarte mejor. –

Con un poco de desgano se volvió a sentar. Intentó comer más, sin embargo únicamente logró comer un poco más de medio emparedado.

– Me siento cansado. Iré adormir. –

Se fue a su habitación. Parecía tener una mejoría… Una hora más tarde llamaron a la puerta. Eran los chicos. Llegaron con algunos presentes. Fueron invitados a sentarse en la sala…

– Muchas gracias, Sr. Hiwatari. ¿Cómo se encuentra Kai? – inquirió Hilari sin más rodeos.

– Pues creo que mejor que ayer. No es muy sencillo aceptar lo que pasó. –

– Eso creo, – pronunció Tyson – no sé mucho de esas cosas, pero creo que le dará gusto vernos. –

– Espero que sí. ¡Pero para qué perder más tiempo, vamos a ver si está mejor! – se puso de pie rápidamente.

La acción sorprendió mucho a los chicos, sin embargo lo siguieron. Llamó a la puerta.

– Kai, llegaron los chicos. –

Abrió la puerta. Estaba sentado en la cama, viendo por la ventana…

– ¡Hola, Kai! – se acercó Hilari.

La miró de reojo, enseguida volvió a la ventana.

– ¿Cómo te sientes hoy? – Ray tratando de sonar no muy preocupado.

Tampoco recibió respuesta.

– ¿Qué te ocurrió en la mano? – Max notó el vendaje.

– Tuvo un accidente con la ventana – se apresuró a contestar Susumo. – Nada de gravedad. – dirigió una sonrisa.

Se alarmaron un poco…

– ¿Cómo está Dranzer? – preguntó el jefe en un intento por no recibir una respuesta comprometedora.

– La enterré junto con Cindy – respondió sin mirarlos. – Después de que se enteraron ya no pude seguir entrenando y cuando murió… Yo lo enterré también. –

Kenny se avergonzó por su pregunta.

– No podía recibirlos. No me sentía muy bien. – continuó – Necesitaba tiempo. –

Los chicos notaron al igual que su padre la mejoría. Pudieron sentarse alrededor de la cama y comenzar a platicar un poco. No parecía negar que necesitaba escucharlos, que sentía su apoyo…

– Y eso fue lo que pasó luego de que el abuelo cayera al agua… – terminó Tyson.

Narraba la caída de su abuelo al estanque del jardín. Todos reían ante la desafortunada caía del abuelo Granger. Sentía que no podía respirar bien… Sudaba frío… Taquicardia…

– ¿Estás bien, Kai? Te ves muy pálido. –

Quería contestarle a la castaña, pero no pudo. Sus pulmones necesitaban aire, su corazón debía detenerse… Su padre se asustó y se acercó a ver qué le ocurría. Lo más temido… Su cuerpo rechazaba el corazón.

_**¿Te herí demasiado?**_


	4. Capítulo 4 Algunas Respuestas1a parte

No sé hacia donde voy, sólo espero encontrar un camino para continuar… Esta historia no parece tener final…

Hola Sweetcarmeen atendiendo a tus preguntas he decido responder a través de los capítulos. Espero logre contestar poco a poco tus preguntas. Efectivamente las letras en negrita son dichas por Cindy. Lo demás espero responderlo dentro del texto, no he podido responder a todas tus dudas, pero será de poco en poco. Espero disfrutes esta lectura al igual que las otras. Y finalmente no sé si será un KaHil, sólo el tiempo me lo dirá… Saludos…

Gracias por sus lecturas…

Beyblade no me pertenece…

**Capítulo IV Algunas Respuestas…**** Primera Parte**

_Sentía que no podía respirar bien… Sudaba frío… Taquicardia…_

– _¿Estás bien, Kai? Te ves muy pálido. – _

_Quería contestarle a la castaña, pero no pudo. Sus pulmones necesitaban aire, su corazón debía detenerse… Su padre se asustó y se acercó a ver qué le ocurría. Lo más temido… Su cuerpo rechazaba el corazón._

_**¿Te herí demasiado?**_

Sin más Hilari corrió a ver lo que ocurría. Kai en un esfuerzo por jalar aire movía sus manos, como si con ello fuera a llegar el oxígeno. Su mano izquierda mantenía la mano aforrándose al dolor físico del corazón. Susumo supo que hacer y llamó a la ambulancia. Los chicos miraban sin poder moverse, sin poder reaccionar. Hilar sostuvo su mano mientras sentía la presión que ejercía en un intento por calmar el dolor. Segundos después sólo pudo sentir como el agarre desapareció. Ahora yacía inconciente en la cama. Susumo se apresuró a revisar el pulso y lo que temía… Inició a dar un masaje cardiaco. La ambulancia no debía tardar. Escucharon la sirena. No esperó más y tomó a su hijo. Lo llevó hasta la sala y los paramédicos ya arrastraban la camilla. Lo colocaron, no había tiempo… Una vez en la ambulancia los impulsos eléctricos en un intento desesperado para que volviera a latir. Pulso débil…

Aterrados ante la situación decidieron ir al hospital y ver qué es lo que ocurría. Todos estaban preocupados. El Sr. Dickenson fue informado de inmediato. A pesar de no tener la custodia legal para esos momentos, seguía manteniendo su preocupación por el chico. Médicos iban y venían.

– Sr. Hiwatari – llamó un médico.

– ¿Cómo está mi hijo? – inquirió presuroso.

– Por ahora está estable. Llegó justo a tiempo. –

– ¿Qué fue lo que le ocurrió? ¿Otro ataque? –

Negó con la cabeza…

– No, Sr. Hiwatari. El cuerpo del muchacho rechazó el corazón. –

– ¿Pero cómo es eso posible? ¡Tenía ya varios meses…! –

– Lo sé y lo entiendo, pero el rechazo pudo haberse presentado incluso en diez años en el futuro o nunca. –

– ¿Y qué va a ocurrir ahora? – preguntó angustiado.

– Tranquilícese. Por ahora estará bien. Será necesario tomar algún medicamento para evitar este tipo de reacciones, algunos cuidados, pero si se cuida tendrá una calidad de vida bastante buena. –

Agradeció esas palabras…

_**Pensé en lo mucho **__**que lo herí. Me siento culpable, aunque sé que él también experimentó el mismo dolor…**_

– _Mira, Kai, ella es Ángela ¿por qué no le das la bienvenida? – dijo una mujer de cabello castaño y piel nívea. _

– _¡Anda, acércate! – lo animó un hombre. – Ella es tu nueva hermanita. –_

– Vas a estar bien, Kai – susurró su padre al oído.

Dormía en la cama de hospital. Su corazón estaba resistiendo, luchaba por mantenerlo vivo.

– ¿Cómo está, Kai? ¿Tuvo otro ataque? – inquirió nervioso Tyson al ver salir a Susumo de la habitación.

Lanzó una sonrisa tímida.

– Estará bien, fue sólo un susto. – trató de conciliar.

– Pero, era como el día… – guardó silencio.

– ¿Estuvieron presentes? – preguntó.

– Estábamos entrenando cuando pasó. Creímos que era su ánimo… – Ray

– Debió ser difícil verlo en esa situación, pero ahora estará bien, sólo fue un pequeño infortunio. El médico dijo que estaría bien. – quiso que esas palabras también lo reconfortaran.

Era honesto, temía perder una vez más a su hijo, era demasiado. Había experimentado el dolor de perder a sus hijos, accidente y… Suicidio. A pesar de que Voltaire le había dicho en un principio que la muerte, supuesta, de Kai había sido a causa de un accidente, en el fondo quería que fuera una mentira. Deseaba llorarle a su hijo y suplicar el perdón por haberlo abandonado. A tanta insistencia Voltaire mintió una vez más.

– Tu hijo se suicido – fueron las palabras frías de Voltaire.

– ¡Eso no puede ser verdad, era tan solo un niño! – se desgarraba.

– Aunque no lo creas, Susumo, saltó por la ventana gritando tu nombre, el de su madre y el de Ángela. Ya entendía lo que pasaba, no era un niño tonto. Así que supéralo, Susumo. ¡Tu hijo está muerto y es tu culpa! –

Esas palabras lo destrozaban, había sido su culpa. Se culpó, se sumergió en la depresión. Lloró por días, semanas, meses. ¿Cómo pudo haber perdido todo? Primero su esposa y su hija, luego el único ser que lo necesitaba y él lo había abandonado, su tristeza lo había cegado y finalmente terminó por ser una pesadilla de la cual él era el verdugo. Lo sabía, en algún momento había sido egoísta. La vida le brindó la oportunidad de remediar aquel mal escenario. Quería estar con su hijo. Luego de terminar las terapias y de contar con sus amigos, había dejado todo atrás, hasta que lo vio. Sabía que era él, lo hubiera reconocido en el mismo infierno… Su cabello bicolor, la piel pálida, los ojos de su amada. ¡Era su hijo! ¡No estaba muerto! Presuroso llamó a Voltaire. Se rió de él. El sonido tétrico de un hombre burlándose de la desgracia ajena, de la misma oscuridad que había vertido en el corazón de un pobre incauto, de su inocente hijo. Buscó la manera de acercarse a él y estuvo a punto de hacerlo durante el torneo de BEGA, pero una duda cayó sobre él… ¿Cómo iba a reaccionar su hijo? Se contuvo en varias ocasiones, quería abrazarlo y suplicar por perdón. Fue una decisión difícil, pero al final la más apropiada en ese tiempo. Se puso en contacto con el Sr. Dickenson, accedió a ayudarlo, sin embargo la decisión dependía de Kai. Luego lo abrazó y pidió perdón. Al escuchar el rechazo se heló. ¿Qué le habían dicho? Lo abandonó, lo sabía, pero ¿por qué tanto rencor o tal vez desgano de verlo? En ese momento no conocía el estado de salud de su hijo, aunque pudo notar el tono pálido de su hijo al verlo, pudo sentir el fuerte y forzado latir de su corazón cuando lo envolvió en sus brazos… Luego su llamado lo sorprendió. Creyó que era por verdadera voluntad. Se sintió dolido al saber que había recurrido a él sólo para alejarse del mundo, mas era un comienzo. Escuchó cada indicación para sus cuidados. Kai parecía renegar a todo, deseaba más que nunca morir, dejar su triste y vacía existencia allí, dejar de pelear, hasta que apareció.

Con una sonrisa cambió su mundo. Lo veía fruncir el ceño y al final asentar con una rara expresión de confusión en el rostro. Le robaba respuestas con tan solo mirarlo a los ojos. Podía ver a través de su mirada lo que eso significaba. La quería de vuelta y tuvo la oportunidad. Miró el reflejo de Ángela. Su cabello, sus facciones, sus ojos, ¡podría haber sido su hija! Tal vez lo había engañado… No, había reconocido el cuerpo entre los escombros. Eso lo confundió. Su hijo escuchaba atento y feliz cada plática, sonreía al verla reír, sonreía al verla, tan solo con verla. Era como volver a casa y ver la felicidad envolviéndolo en un sueño hermoso… Ciertas cosas lo desconcertaban. No entendía mucho de esa amistad, luego la confusión al decir que eran novios, no estaba entendiendo…

_**Me ofreció un hogar, le ofrecí mi corazón. Lo amo y él me ama. Lo sé. Cada minuto a su lado me sentí feliz. No era nuestro juego, era el amor. Yo lo amo y me duele verlo sufrir. Él me ama y me duele… No quise dejarlo, no quise abandonarlo, no quiero que se sienta triste, yo lo amo y no quiero verlo sufrir. **_


	5. Capítulo 5 Algunas Respustas 2a parte

Si el camino me lleva lejos del dolor, entonces lo seguiré, pero si el camino me aleja de ti, entonces prefiero sufrir…

Beyblade no me pertenece…

Saludos, gracias por sus lecturas y espero sus comentarios…

* * *

_Con una sonrisa cambió su mundo. Lo veía fruncir el ceño y al final asentar con una rara expresión de confusión en el rostro. Le robaba respuestas con tan solo mirarlo a los ojos. Podía ver a través de su mirada lo que eso significaba. La quería de vuelta y tuvo la oportunidad. Miró el reflejo de Ángela. Su cabello, sus facciones, sus ojos, ¡podría haber sido su hija! Tal vez lo había engañado… No, había reconocido el cuerpo entre los escombros. Eso lo confundió. Su hijo escuchaba atento y feliz cada plática, sonreía al verla reír, sonreía al verla, tan solo con verla. Era como volver a casa y ver la felicidad envolviéndolo en un sueño hermoso… Ciertas cosas lo desconcertaban. No entendía mucho de esa amistad, luego la confusión al decir que eran novios, no estaba entendiendo…_

_**Me ofreció un hogar, le ofrecí mi corazón. Lo amo y él me ama. Lo sé. Cada minuto a su lado me sentí feliz. No era nuestro juego, era el amor. Yo lo amo y me duele verlo sufrir. Él me ama y me duele… No quise dejarlo, no quise abandonarlo, no quiero que se sienta triste, yo lo amo y no quiero verlo sufrir. **_

**Capítulo V Algunas Respuestas… Segunda Parte**

– Yo sólo espero que esté bien y que salga adelante. – agregó Hilari interrumpiendo a Susumo, se veía perdido en pensamientos.

– Estará bien, Hilari, Kai siempre ha sido un chico sorprendentemente fuerte. –reconfortó Max.

– Max tiene razón, Hilari. Kai siempre nos ha mostrado lo fuerte que es, ¿o ya olvidaron todo lo que soportó con el juicio y Voltaire, o qué tal lo de la Abadía? No, Kai no se rendirá en esta batalla. – pronunció Tyson muy seguro de sus palabras.

– Mi hijo estará bien. ¿Por qué no mejor van a casa a descansar? Creo que les hace falta. – sugirió Susumo.

– No, estaremos aquí hasta que Kai esté bien. – negó Ray.

– Gracias por su preocupación, pero es enserio, se ven cansados y Kai estará bien. Sólo fue un pequeño susto. El médico me ha dicho que lo darán de alta por la tarde, luego de que revisen los análisis y todo eso. –

– Sabemos que estará bien, Sr. Hiwatari, pero Kai es nuestro amigo y queremos acompañarlo de regreso a casa, si no es mucha molestia para usted. – se animó Kenny a hablar.

– Gracias por el apoyo – fue todo lo que pudo dar por respuesta.

Caminó hacia donde se encontraba la habitación de su hijo. Se adentró en ella y pudo a ver a Kai todavía dormido. El efecto del sedante se iría de un momento a otro. Se sentó a un lado y removió un poco el cabello de Kai de su rostro.

– ¡Kai! – soltó en medio de un suspiro. – Todo estará bien, no dejaré que te pase nada, hijo. –

Susumo acomodaba las sábanas que cubrían a su hijo. Kai lucía tranquilo, aunque en su expresión se podía leer una tristeza latente.

– Ángela… – susurró entre sueños.

– ¿Aún la recuerdas? – preguntó al aire.

Kai no había despertado.

– Me siento culpable de todo esto… Si no te hubiera abandonado tan cobardemente, tal vez ahora estarías bien, sin dolor, sin enfermedades, rodeado de amigos, rodeado de un poco de felicidad… – cerró los ojos fuertemente para evitar que las lágrimas lo traicionaran.

– No tienes la culpa de nada… – escuchó Susumo.

Ese había sido el mismísimo Kai. Había despertado recién y había escuchado lo que su padre le susurró. Miraba hacia donde se encontraba su progenitor…

– ¿Podrías dejarme solo? – continuó luego de voltear hacia otro lado.

– ¿Pensabas en Ángela? – preguntó ignorando la petición de su hijo.

– Pensaba en muchas cosas… – musitó entrecerrando los ojos.

– Ha pasado mucho tiempo… –

– No lo suficiente para que desaparezca de mi cabeza – interrumpió.

– Eso tampoco es tu culpa – intentó reconfortarlo con su mano.

– Sí lo fue, así como esta última vez… Si tan solo no existiera… –

– ¡No digas esas tonterías, Kai! – exclamó con rabia. – Fue un accidente más en la vida. Pudo pasarnos a nosotros. –

– No son tonterías. Tú mismo me lo dijiste alguna vez, ¿no es cierto? – lo miró a los ojos.

Intentó responder, pero no pudo. En su garganta se formó un inmenso nudo que no le permitía emitir sonido.

– ¡Si no hubieras insistido en volver antes estaríamos aún juntos! – le gritó Susumo.

– Papá… –

– ¡No me llames así!, ¡todo esto es tu culpa! – se giró y salió de la habitación en la que se encontraba.

Se quedó allí, de rodillas, mirando la puerta por donde se había ido. Su pequeño cuerpo se estremeció. Se abrazó, cerró los ojos y lágrimas escaparon sin cesar.

– Estaba enojado conmigo mismo, ni una de esas palabras eran verdad, Kai – pronunció al fin.

– Para mí sonaron muy verdaderas, pero ya no importa ahora. Ya no importa lo que haya pasado, no están aquí. Ni mamá, ni Ángela y ahora… – cayó un poco – Ahora tampoco está Cinthya… Cindy. – aspiró hondo. – ¡Qué irónico!, ¿no? –

– ¿A qué te refieres? – se sentía confundido.

– Mi madre murió junto con mi hermana por un berrinche mío… Y Cinthya… Cindy murió y el deseo de verme vivir hizo ésto. ¿Sabes? Creo que Voltaire siempre dijo la verdad. –

– ¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Voltaire? –

– Siempre me dijo que… – hizo una pausa para pasar saliva – me dijo que tenía la habilidad de deshacerme de las personas que me rodean y creo que tiene razón. De alguna u otra forma lo consigo. Primero fue un berrinche, luego fueron las consecuencias provocadas por mi berrinche, hace poco mi orgullo hizo que alejara a mis amigos, y ahora una enfermedad… ¿Sabes cómo me siento? – lo miró fijamente. Al no recibir respuesta continuó – Eso pensé, no sabes cómo me siento, pero eso tampoco importa ahora únicamente quiero estar solo… –

– Kai… – interrumpió. – Me equivoqué al decirte todo eso en aquel tiempo. Pensé mucho en ello, sé cómo te sientes ahora y sé también que es en parte mi responsabilidad, yo te fallé como padre y falle como persona, pero tú no has fallado, no alejas a nadie. Voltaire siempre miente, como te mintió a ti, como me mintió a mí… – bajó su tono de voz.

– ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó intrigado por aquella última frase.

– Poco después de irme y dejarte con Voltaire, recapacité e intenté volver por ti, pero… – las palabras no querían fluir – pero mi padre me dijo que habías muerto en un accidente. –

– ¡¿Qué? – se estremeció al escuchar aquello.

El monitor cardiaco mostró señas de un corazón alterado.

– ¡Cálmate! – sugirió su padre levantándose del asiento. – No debes alterarte, creo que no debí… –

Kai sujetó su muñeca para que no se moviera, Susumo lo miró extrañado y detuvo sus acciones.

– ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Voltaire? – preguntó sin soltar a su padre.

Sus latidos volvieron a la normalidad como si nada lo hubiese molestado…

– Creo que no es buena idea hablar de eso ahora, debes descansar, pronto de darán del alta y… –

– ¡Quiero una respuesta ahora! – demandó con el entrecejo fruncido.

– Kai… Yo…. –

Soltó su mano y se giró hacia otro lado…

– Nunca obtuve respuestas reales de nadie, quiero por primera vez en la vida escuchar tu versión, quiero saber qué fue lo que pasó contigo realmente. – su voz era apagada, triste.

– Kai… –

– Si no vas a darme una respuesta… Entonces es mejor que te vayas, ya tengo suficiente con este dolor incrustado como para soportar más silencio acerca del tema… – interrumpió molesto notando que su padre se excusaría.

– Por favor, Kai, no creo que sea el momento. –

– Es el momento ahora – recalcó con frialdad. – ¿Por qué me culpaste de sus muertes? ¿Por qué si ahora es la misma situación me dices que no es cierto? ¿Por qué me haces esto? – sus lágrimas rodaron una vez más.

El monitor cardiaco comenzó a marcar un ritmo acelerado. El médico entró en el preciso momento…

– ¿Qué está ocurriendo? – preguntó el médico al notar el sonido.

– ¿Por qué no me respondes? – lo miró fijamente ignorando la nueva presencia.

– Sr. Hiwatari, creo que lo mejor es que abandone la habitación, Kai se está alterando demasiado… – pidió.

– No, yo quiero saberlo ahora – demandó intentando levantarse.

El ritmo estaba comenzando a elevarse de nuevo.

– Kai, tranquilízate – pidió el médico. – Esto no es bueno para tu corazón. – le susurró.

– Este corazón no es mío, es de Ángela… Es… Es de Cindy… – sollozó.

El médico supo que no se controlaría, llamó a la enfermera y le aplicaron un sedante. Se retorció por unos instantes hasta que el sedante le hizo efecto.

– Sr. Hiwatari, su hijo tendrá que permanecer aquí hasta que se encuentre más tranquilo… Sugiero que reciba terapia lo más pronto posible, no parece estar muy bien. –


	6. Capítulo 6 Fuga

Beyblade no me pertenece…

Gracias por sus lecturas, espero recibir sus comentarios y sugerencias… El final se acerca…

* * *

Si pudiera calmar este dolor lo haría… Este ardor en el pecho, esta opresión no me deja pensar…

* * *

– _Este corazón no es mío, es de Ángela… Es… Es de Cindy… – sollozó. _

_El médico supo que no se controlaría, llamó a la enfermera y le aplicaron un sedante. Se retorció por unos instantes hasta que el sedante le hizo efecto. _

– _Sr. Hiwatari, su hijo tendrá que permanecer aquí hasta que se encuentre más tranquilo… Sugiero que reciba terapia lo más pronto posible, no parece estar muy bien. –_

**Capítulo VI ****Fuga**

_**¿Podrías soportar un poco más?**__** Ángela está a mi lado y tiene un mal presentimiento, no quiero que tenga razón, pero ella está muy segura quiere ir y abrazarte. Quiere decirte lo mucho que te ama, lo mucho que te extraña y lo mucho que vales…**_

La habitación quedó vacía, únicamente su cuerpo ya casi marchito por la desesperanza quedaba allí dentro. El monitor cardiaco indicaba un decremento en el palpitar, quería extinguirse…

Susumo caminaba de un lado a otro, no quería dañarlo más, pero Voltaire creó todo ese daño, creó todas esas mentiras la pregunta era '¿Por qué?'. ¿Por qué hizo todo eso? ¿Por qué mintió sobre la muerte de Kai? No había más que puros cuestionamientos y su corazón tampoco soportaría más. Ya había perdido toda una vida con su hijo, tenía que saber lo que estaba pasando. A Kai le acababan de administrar su sedante, no despertaría hasta el día siguiente, entonces lo decidió, Voltaire tenía que tener las respuestas… Se excusó diciendo que iría por algo de ropa para Kai, al día siguiente sería dado de alta y no quería separarse por mucho tiempo, aprovecharía que ahora él descansaba…

Los chicos se turnaron para velar por el ruso. El primer turno fue para Kenny, estaban seguros de que sería lo mejor; todo en calma. El segundo turno fue par Max, un pequeño sobresalto durante el sueño y nada más; todo en orden. El tercer turno fue para Ray, revisión de rutina, vitaminas; tranquilidad. El penúltimo turno estuvo a cargo de Tyson, se quedó dormido en el pequeño sofá que había dentro de la habitación, los tranquilos latidos lo habían arrullado; todo en calma. El último turno sería de Hilari… Entró a la habitación, Kai no despertaría hasta el día siguiente y la hora de visita ya se terminaría, Susumo no debía tardar. Tomó asiento en el sofá. Lo miraba de vez en vez intentando despejar esos sentimientos que la inundaban, tenía un mal presentimiento. Pasó la primera media hora leyendo un libro, pero los latidos que marcaba la máquina no la dejaban concentrarse, se sentía abrumada. Cerró su libro y caminó hasta posarse en la silla de un costado. Recuerdos a su mente de cuando se conocieron por primera vez, recuerdos que corrían de un lado a otro trayendo sentimientos buenos y amargos…

– Kai, aún recuerdo cuando te vi la primera vez en una pequeña fotografía… – acarició su mejilla, removía su grisáceo cabello para ver ese rostro que le atrajo desde la primera vez. – Me ignoraste, – sonrió para sí – eso te daba un aire especial. –

Kai se removió y un pequeño quejido brotó de sus labios.

– ¿Estás bien? – preguntó asustada, mas no recibió respuesta. – Olvidaba que tenías un sueño profundo. – lanzó un suspiro. – Siempre me preocupé por ti, no estaba muy segura de porqué hasta que pasó todo esto, si te lo hubiera dicho antes de que todo esto pasara, tal vez no hubieras pensado que este sentimiento era amistad o lástima. – le decía bajito mientras pasaba la yema de sus dedos por la mano que atendía la intravenosa. – Debiste odiarme por mi confesión, mira que enviarme a los brazos de Tyson no fue tan divertido. – hizo una sonrisa llena de melancolía – Pero no te preocupes, lo entendí, amabas a Cindy. – tragó saliva y una lágrima escapó.

Un ligero movimiento y la mano de Kai ahora sostenía la de la castaña, la apretó suavemente, mientras una lágrima rodó…

– Ángela… – dijo entre sueños. – No te vayas, por favor – suplicó.

Su mano se aferró más y un hilillo de agua salada siguió su libre curso. Hilari quedó petrificada ante esta acción, ¿la confundía? ¿Quién era Ángela? Espero unos minutos, pero el agarre no cedió, por el contrario ahora era más fuerte que en un principio…

_**Está a tu lado, protegiendo nuestro corazón, el que ahora compartimos… Ángela está preocupada, dice que teme no poder estar en el momento indicado, yo le he dicho que no estás solo. **__**Si nuestros frágiles pensamientos no estuvieran mermando tu mente esto no pasaría… **_

– Creo que estás teniendo un sueño intranquilo – dijo en voz baja mientras veía el rostro de Kai hacer algunos gestos de dolor. – Estoy segura de que no es tu corazón, el monitor dice que todo está normal. – miró unos minutos el monitor, no marcaba alteraciones. – Podría ser tu sueño, aunque no estoy segura se sea bueno o malo. Veo que aún sujetas mi mano, me gustaría que lo hicieras despierto y en otras circunstancias. – más lágrimas nublaron su vista. – En fin, las personas no podemos decidir por otras y menos por ti, eres tan diferente, tan especial – lanzó un suspiro. – Por eso me enamoré de ti. –

La soltó de su agarre y entonces Hilari pudo notar que sus dedos no sentían nada, la circulación hizo perder el sentido del tacto por unos minutos. Sus mejillas estaban llenas de lágrimas secas y sus ojos un poco hinchados, decidió entrar al sanitario y lavar su rostro, no quería alarmar a nadie y menos al Sr. Hiwatari. Frotó un poco su rostro y luego lo secó con una toalla blanca, se miró al espejo y se sonrió; apenas y se notaba la hinchazón de sus ojos marrones. Finalmente lavó sus manos y salió del sanitario. ¡Sorpresa!: ¡La cama estaba vacía! No hay rastros de Kai.

Susumo se encaminó hacia su automóvil. Abrió la puerta, encendió el motor y partió, su destino: el reclusorio. El camino fue corto, pero angustiante. Su mente estaba inundada de preguntas que le haría a su padre, quería la verdad: ¿Por qué mintió? Aceleró un poco, la marcha era forzada para el motor. A unos metros pudo divisar la prisión, su pecho le delataba la rabia, su presión sanguínea aumentó. Se aferró fuertemente al volante, la palidez en sus manos a causa de la fuerza impresa era muestra de ello. Aceleró un poco más. Detuvo su marcha bruscamente, bajó de su automóvil negro y se encaminó hacia la entrada. Un guardia lo cuestionó sobre su visita, prosiguió a una revisión rutinaria y pocos minutos ya estaba dentro. Celda a celda fijaba su mirada con nerviosismo, cada una le aproximaba a la que esperaba. Celda 133, segunda planta.

– ¡Susumo! – exclamó con arrogancia. – No esperaba tu visita. – frunció una mueca.

– No vine a saludarte, vine por respuestas – pronunció conteniendo su ira.

– Mmm… Respuestas – dijo burlón – ¿Respuestas a qué preguntas, Susumo? – eran tan despreciable su rostro.

Susumo quiso morir en ese instante, ¿cómo un hombre podía burlarse de la desgracia de los otros? Quiso lanzársele a golpes, el guardia que lo acompañaba pudo ver su furia y con tan sólo unas palabras logró estabilizar su temperamento…

– Tiene quince minutos. – pronunció dando media vuelta.

– ¿Por qué me mentiste? – inquirió una vez que el guardia iba unos metros lejos de ellos.

– ¿Yo mentir? No recuerdo haberte mentido nunca – su voz era despreciable, jactanciosa.

– No finjas conmigo, Voltaire. Sabes bien a qué me refiero. –

– En realidad no, Susumo. – su mirada se afiló en los ojos de su hijo. – Se más claro, los negociosos así son. – pronunció con ironía.

– No sé cómo pude creerte. – siseó furioso.

– Estupidez, Susumo, estupidez. – hizo una sonrisa de medio lado.

Con toda su voluntad se contuvo para no saltar y empuñar sus manos en el rostro de ese ser despreciable…

– ¿Por qué nos engañaste de esta manera tan absurda? – Sus ojos ardían en furia.

– ¿Por qué iba a ser? Poder, Susumo, poder. – hizo un gesto de no entender a lo que el viejo se refería. – Tú insistías en ese jueguito absurdo, lo preferiste antes que a tu propio hijo. Y yo… – meditó unos segundos – Yo necesitaba a alguien a quien usar, tú no lo querías y yo lo necesitaba, era el plan perfecto; pero siempre supe que volverías por él, así que te dije que se había muerto en un accidente, pero tu amor paternal y tu arrepentimiento seguían molestando a mis planes, tuve que hacerlo, Susumo. – ahora su tono era como quien se justifica de manera saludable. – Además velo ahora, fuerte, arrogante, poderoso… –

– Enfermo, deprimido, casi muerto – interrumpió.

– ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? – crispó molesto.

– Kai se enfermó del corazón. Fue sometido a un transplante y ahora tus mentiras… ¡Tus mentiras le dañan el alma! –

Rió cínicamente.

– Entonces no sirvió de nada el entrenamiento al que lo sometí – se carcajeó un poco. – Bueno, eso ya no importa, ya no sirve para nada. Ahora si me disculpas… – se giró para darle la espalda. – Estoy esperando una llamada para ver mi traslado a Rusia, allá sigo siendo influyente ¿sabes? – rió un poco más.

– ¡Eres un infeliz! – gritó furioso.

– Yo que tú moderaba mi carácter y me daría prisa, no querrás que esta vez si se suicide, si es que está tan mal como dices, Susumo. –

Diciendo esto último un guardia llegó para avisarle que tenía una llamada de su abogado. Le dio la espalda en su totalidad y se alejó de Susumo.

– Espero que te equivoques, Voltaire. – susurró para sí – Kai es fuerte, ¡Kai es fuerte! – gritó desesperado.

Lo escoltaron hasta la salida, tomó su automóvil de nuevo y aceleró hasta donde la máquina pudo. Arribó al hospital, sólo quería abrazar a su hijo y decirle que nunca más lo abandonaría, que nunca más se alejaría de él, que todo estaría bien y que todos estarían juntos…

Vio una pequeña multitud cerca de la habitación de su hijo, se acercó a prisa sintiendo una opresión en el pecho…

– ¿Cómo está Kai? – preguntó sin demora y sin ocultar su preocupación.

– Kai se fugó – fue la respuesta que recibió por parte de Tyson.

Lo buscaban por todo el hospital, personas iban y venían…

– Las extraño – susurró al viento mientras éste le golpeaba el rostro y le agitaba el cabello a capricho. – Ya no quiero más… –

_**¡Detente! Ángela y yo estamos a tu lado…**_


	7. Capítulo 7 Refugio Primera Parte

Beyblade no me pertenece…

Gracias por sus lecturas, espero recibir sus comentarios y sugerencias…

Gracias a kira minatoya por pasar a leer este fic y dejar un comentario, espero que te siga gustando la historia.

El final se acerca…

* * *

_Ensimismarse y sufrir un dolor interno es muy sencillo, sólo basta regufiarse en el dolor..._

* * *

_Vio una pequeña multitud cerca de la habitación de su hijo, se acercó a prisa sintiendo una opresión en el pecho…_

_– ¿Cómo está Kai? – preguntó sin demora y sin ocultar su preocupación._

_– Kai se fugó – fue la respuesta que recibió por parte de Tyson. _

_Lo buscaban por todo el hospital, personas iban y venían…_

_– Las extraño – susurró al viento mientras éste le golpeaba el rostro y le agitaba el cabello a capricho. – Ya no quiero más… – _

_**¡Detente! Ángela y yo estamos a tu lado…**_

_**Capítulo ****VII Refugio Primera Parte**_

_Susumo estaba muy preocupado. Sin lugar a dudas Kai se había fugado aún bajo los efectos del sedante. Hilari se sentía culpable, estaba segura de que Kai la había escuchado decir todo aquello, Hilari tenía la certeza de que sus palabras hicieron reaccionar a Kai de esa manera, seguramente le había hecho recordar a Cindy y a ¿Ángela? No era el momento para preguntar, no en esos momentos en que debían encontrar al bicolor antes que algo pudiera ocurrirle. El sedante que le habían aplicado era fuerte, los doctores no se explicaban cómo es que había ocurrido, si bien había despertado por un momento en el que logró huir, la inconsciencia volvería pronto, no llegaría demasiado lejos, pero tal vez no era necesario que estuviera a kilómetros de distancia para que algo le pudiera pasar._

_Hilari, Kenny, Max, Ray y Susumo decidieron buscar fuera del hospital, seguridad se encargaría de buscar en el edificio. Los chicos se separaron, todos tenían el número del padre de Kai para poder comunicarse en caso de encontrarlo. Ray fue a buscarlo a los lugares donde solía encontrarlo cuando discutía con Tyson, sin embargo no se encontraba en la playa ni en el mirador. Max fue a buscarlo a un parque donde en ocasiones lo había visto beybatallar, pero estaba desolado. Kenny recorrió los alrededores del hospital, quizás los médicos tenían razón y no había llegado lejos. Tyson lo buscó por calles más alejadas del hospital, las cuales estaban solitarias, sabía que si Kai había decidido huir lo haría con la mayor de las precauciones, aunque no estaba muy seguro de cómo actuaría bajo esas circunstancias. Hilari tuvo la idea de ir a buscarlo a la casa de Susumo, tal vez podría volver, tenía la esperanza de que así fuera._

_No sabía qué iba a pasar, Kai estaba totalmente ido por aquellas ideas en su cabeza, recuerdos y dolor que invadían su alma. El viento golpeaba su rostro y le hacía sentir que ya no podría más, había corrido por un tiempo no muy largo, pero en su estado le pareció una eternidad. Llegó hasta donde quería, se sentó a un lado y con su respiración entrecortada por el esfuerzo comenzó a llorar. Su corazón latía a marchas forzadas, estaba al límite._

_Susumo conducía hacia el cementerio, tenía la esperanza de encontrarlo allí, de que estuviera buscando la cercanía con Ángela, sabía que ese dolor lo carcomía por dentro. Estacionó su automóvil sin mucho cuidado, salió a prisa y corrió hacia el cementerio, la noche y la oscuridad aparecían y si eso pasaba sería más difícil encontrarlo. Pronto cerrarían el lugar. Caminó por la vereda que conducía hacia las distintas tumbas, pero no veía la figura de su hijo por ningún lado. Pasó cerca de la lápida de Cindy, pero no había rastros de que hubiera estado allí, caminó más a prisa. "Amada hija y hermana, te recordaremos como el sol que iluminó nuestras vidas" leyó Susumo. "Ángela Hiwatari" se veía al calce. Se detuvo para poder observar con detenimiento la otra inscripción que estaba a un costado: "Amada esposa y madre, tu amor nos mantendrá unidos", "Alejandra Hiwatari". Cayó de rodillas. Lloró sin sosiego. ¿Perdería a toda su familia?_

_– ¡No voy a permitir que le pase algo a nuestro hijo! – gritó al viento._

_**Sabíamos que esto pasaría, que no soportaría esa carga que por años y años había jugado en su corazón. P****ero no está solo, estamos con él y sus amigos y su padre también. **_

_Estaba por cerrar las puertas del Centro Psicológico cuando su esposo llegó por ella. Itsuki Nagato trabajaba en el centro desde hacía ya cinco años, era un empleo difícil, pero satisfactorio en la mayoría de las ocasiones. Casi todas las terapias que había llevado a cabo resultaban bien, todas llegaban a un término 'agradable', su trabajo como tanatóloga ayudaba a la mayoría de los pacientes, al menos a los que podían terminar sus terapias; así mismo ayudaba a los familiares. Su único trabajo inconcluso había sido el de Kai. Cuando le fue presentado el caso no había entendido del todo el motivo porque estaba allí, parecía un joven decidido y fuerte, sin embargo con las primeras sesiones se dio cuenta de la realidad: Kai era un chico frágil, sensible, ensimismado y derrotado por sus miedos y el dolor. Estaba segura que con un poco de paciencia lograría ayudarlo, darle esa paz que parecía ansiar. Llevaba apenas un mes cuando la tragedia ocurrió. El cuerpo renacía, pero su alma estaba plagada por un sentimiento culpable que adolecía cada rincón de su alma, cada rincón de su ser._

_Sí, los había visto juntos, eran felices. Tomados de la mano caminaban por los pasillos del Centro. Parecían una bonita pareja hasta que se enteró de la verdad. La muerte de Cindy lo destrozó, acabó con sus grandes progresos, acabó con esa pequeña chispa que había surgido, ya no deseaba vivir. No volvió al Centro y mucho menos a alguna de las terapias, el resultado: Un tratamiento incompleto y un joven inestable._

_Itsuki saludó a su esposo cariñosamente, un abrazo fuerte y… Delante de sus ojos estaba su expaciente. Soltó de inmediato a su esposo y corrió hacia donde estaba Kai. Estaba tambaleando en el pequeño parque frente al Centro, observaba con mirada casi perdida el lugar donde la conoció por primera vez, el lugar donde alguna vez supo lo que era fortaleza, deseos de vivir, entereza, allí conoció a Cindy. Se sentía perdido mientras caminaba por las afueras del hospital ¿cómo podía calmar ese dolor?, ¿a dónde huir?, ¿a quién acudir? No sabía cómo deshacerse de toda esa tristeza que lo embargaba, tampoco sabía a dónde correr y refugiarse, ni tampoco sabía a quién pedirle un consejo, la persona que lo impulsaba, que fungía como guía espiritual ahora estaba tres metros bajo tierra y ni siquiera un millón de años acumulados en lágrimas haría que volviera, estaba solo. Corrió como por inercia hacia ese parque, allí aprendió su primera lección._


	8. Capítulo 8 Refugio Segunda Parte

Muchas gracias por todas aquellas personas que se tomaron la molestia de leer esta historia, especialmente a: **sweetcarmeen, kira minatoya, ****Yucemy **y** Tacaema**, porque me obsequiaron un review a lo largo de ésta.

Espero que haya sido de su agrado el final…

Dudas, comentarios, quejas, sugerencias, etc. ¡Bienvenidos!

Beyblade no me pertenece…

**~ [ o ] ~ **analepsis

**-o-** cambio de escenario

* * *

-oO08( **Latidos**)80Oo-

por Kiray Himawari

_Estaba tambaleando en el pequeño parque frente al Centro, observaba con mirada casi perdida el lugar donde la conoció por primera vez, el lugar donde alguna vez supo lo que era fortaleza, deseos de vivir, entereza, allí conoció a Cindy. Se sentía perdido mientras caminaba por las afueras del hospital ¿cómo podía calmar ese dolor?, ¿a dónde huir?, ¿a quién acudir? No sabía cómo deshacerse de toda esa tristeza que lo embargaba, tampoco sabía a dónde correr y refugiarse, ni tampoco sabía a quién pedirle un consejo, la persona que lo impulsaba, que fungía como guía espiritual ahora estaba tres metros bajo tierra y ni siquiera un millón de años acumulados en lágrimas haría que volviera, estaba solo. Corrió como por inercia hacia ese parque, allí aprendió su primera lección._

**Capítulo VIII Refugio Segunda Parte**

Las fuerzas lo abandonaron, la luz se extinguió y la oscuridad se apoderó de él.

**-o-**

Itsuki llegó hasta donde yacía Kai, su esposo iba tras ella. Con cuidado removió su cuerpo, parecía que había adelgazado algunos kilogramos puesto que pudieron moverlo con facilidad y su cuerpo se veía más frágil. Algunos rastros de sangre en su ropa, una pequeña cinta alrededor de su muñeca con el nombre de Kai, número de habitación y el nombre del hospital, así era, había huido. Shota, el esposo de Itsuki, era médico y auxilió a Kai. Shota revisó el pulso y las pupilas, parecía un muñeco sin vida, apenas y se notaba su respiración…

– Creo que este chico escapó del hospital – comentó Shota.

– Es lo más probable – Itsuki lo observó con detenimiento.

– Debemos llevarlo al hospital de vuelta, deben estar buscándolo y no se escucha muy bien su ritmo cardiaco. –

– Eso deberíamos hacer, pero sólo míralo. – señaló con su vista hacia el rostro del bicolor – Ha llorado mucho, tiene los párpados hinchados y su rostro está marcado por lágrimas. ¿Crees que sea conveniente regresarlo a un lugar del que huyó? –

– Sé que tal vez huyó por una buena razón, pero ¿qué te hace pensar que estará bien? Si estaba en el hospital es porque está enfermo, debe volver, Itsuki. –

– ¿Crees que le suceda algo si no vuelve pronto al hospital? ¿Está grave?–

– No, no está grave, pero… –

– Entonces podríamos llevarlo a casa, – interrumpió enseguida – estoy segura de que lo que menos quiere es volver al hospital. Una vez que estemos en casa lo revisarás bien y llamaremos a sus familiares, créeme, no quiere volver al hospital. –

– ¿Por qué estás tan segura? ¿A caso conoces a este chico? – inquirió Shota.

– Sí, es Kai Hiwatari, era un paciente en el Centro, hasta que decidió no volver más. –

Luego de unos minutos en los que llevaron a Kai al automóvil de Shota e Itsuki emprendieron la marcha a casa. Pasó poco menos de media hora y Kai aún estaba inconciente. Itsuki lo miraba de reojo, Kai iba en el asiento trasero, realmente estaba muy cansado puesto que no realizaba ningún movimiento. Arribaron a casa y Shota lo bajó y lo llevó hasta la recámara de huéspedes. Sus brazos y piernas sueltos caían de los brazos de Shota mientras lo conducía hasta la cama, una vez recostado Shota lo revisó con mayor detenimiento…

– Creo que lo sedaron antes de que lograra huir, no me explico cómo es que llegó desde el hospital hasta el Centro, debe estar como a quince minutos en automóvil, es imposible que haya huido y llegado hasta allí – decía con asombro.

– Es porque no conoces a este chico, tiene una resistencia física increíble. –

– Dime una cosa, Itsuki, ¿cómo puedes saber eso? Se supone que tú evalúas conductas psíquicas, no conductas fisiológicas. –

– Es una historia difícil de explicar, este chico ha pasado por demasiadas cosas, cosas que probablemente desearía no recordar. – dijo con seriedad y nostalgia – Debo llamar a su padre, tengo el teléfono en la agenda de trabajo en el estudio. –

Itsuki se dirigió al estudio y buscó el número de Susumo, marcó con rapidez el número y esperó el tono, enseguida le contestó:

– ¡¿Kai? – se escuchó angustioso.

– No, habla Itsuki Nagato, la tanatóloga del Centro Psicológico, Kai se encuentra en mi casa… –

Sin darle más tiempo de explicaciones a Itsuki, Susumo preguntó por la dirección, quería ver a su hijo, encontrarlo y decirle que todo estaría bien.

Itsuki colgó el teléfono y se dirigió a la sala, allí esperaba Shota por alguna explicación del porqué había llevado a un paciente a su casa y no de vuelta al hospital de donde había escapado. Se sentó a su lado…

– Sé que debes preguntarte porqué razón te pedí que lo trajéramos a casa y la respuesta es porque los hospitales y los médicos le traen malos recuerdos a este chico. Su vida ha sido muy difícil y él odia los hospitales, aunque no está muy conciente de ello; sus recuerdos y sus experiencias han sido casi eliminadas como autodefensa. Era mi paciente en el Centro hasta que Cindy murió. –

– Y ¿quién era Cindy? – preguntó intrigado.

– Cindy era su mejor amiga, incluso fueron 'novios' – enfatizó 'novios' con comillas manuales.

– ¿Qué quieres decir con 'novios'? – preguntó con más curiosidad.

– Pues… – el timbre la interrumpió, seguramente debía ser Susumo.

Shota abrió la puerta y justo como se había predicho era él. Se veía muy preocupado y pálido. Le dio entrada y Susumo enseguida preguntó por el bicolor. Lo llevaron hasta la habitación donde dormía, quiso acercarse y abrazarlo, pero Itsuki no lo permitió…

– Por ahora debe descansar, se veía muy mal cuando lo encontramos, creo que corrió por mucho tiempo. – Susumo asentó – Debo hablar con usted, Sr. Hiwatari – dijo con mucha seriedad Itsuki.

Susumo accedió, de todas formas necesitaba saber cómo es que habían encontrado a Kai y dónde. Necesitaba tantas respuestas que parecía estar atormentándose también. Se sentaron en la sala luego que Susumo avisara a los chicos sobre el paradero de Kai, todos decidieron ir a la casa de Itsuki para poder ver a su amigo.

Susumo estaba nervioso, a pesar de saber que Kai estaba en la habitación continua, algo le hacía sentirse mal ¿por qué huyó?, ¿por qué Kai actuaba así?, ¿había afectado tanto la muerte de Cindy?

Itsuki decidió aclarar las cosas una vez que llegaran los amigos de Kai, después de todo necesitaba hablar con todos ellos. Susumo estaba muy impaciente, todo lo que pedía era saber que su hijo se encontraría bien, que ya nada afectaría su vida, que todo estaría bien a partir de ahora. Itsuki le ofreció té de tila para que se tranquilizara, Susumo agradeció el gesto, estaba más que tenso. Pasó alrededor de media hora, tiempo que fue sofocante para el padre del bicolor, y los chicos arribaron a la casa de Itsuki y Shota.

Todos se veían muy angustiados, en especial la castaña. Shota fue quien atendió la puerta, todos agradecieron enormemente la hospitalidad con que se conducía aquel hombre. Estaban en la sala, Shota ofreció té para calmarlos un poco, después de todo Itsuki debía atender a las personas invitadas.

Los segundos parecían una vida y los minutos una eternidad, todos allí querían saber lo que estaba pasando y de esa manera poder ayudar a Kai. Shota echó un vistazo en la habitación donde estaba el bicolor, todo parecía estar bien, no había arritmias, ni movimientos bruscos, no había fiebre ni ningún síntoma que representara gravedad. Luego de cerrar la puerta, Shota volvió a la sala, fue entonce que Itsuki se decidió a hablar.

– Agradezco mucho la paciencia que han tenido para poder escucharme, – se acomodó en el sofá individual, mientras su esposo tomaba asiento a un costado en una silla del comedor – espero que al estar todos aquí podamos encontrar la mejor manera de ayudar a Kai – asintieron.

– ¿Cómo está mi hijo? ¿Cómo lo encontraron? – preguntó nervioso.

– Por ahora Kai está bien, al menos físicamente. – esto sobresaltó a los chicos que instintivamente se sentaron a la orilla del sillón intentando acercarse más – Lo encontramos en el parque frente al Centro en donde trabajo. Estaba desmayado. Mi esposo Shota es médico y lo revisó, notamos que traía la cinta que indica el hospital, pero decidí no llevarlo de vuelta. –

Susumo la miró con cierto deje de rencor.

– ¡¿Por qué hizo eso? Mi hijo está enfermo, necesita atención médica. –

– Entiendo muy bien lo que quiere decir, sin embargo es mi obligación velar por el bienestar de mi paciente por lo que le aseguro que Kai no está ni remotamente bien en un hospital, al menos no le ayuda a sanar su estado emocional. –

Sus amigos no estaban entendiendo nada de lo que allí se estaba hablando, su amigo seguía siendo enigmático después de todo.

– ¿Por qué dice eso? Kai está enfermo, un hospital sirve para sanar a las personas – Tyson parecía no entender, de hecho nadie parecía hacerlo.

– Sé que suena contradictorio, pero más que sanar su cuerpo, Kai necesita sanar su mente, su espíritu. – la miraron sin comprender – Su espíritu y su mente han estado al límite todo este tiempo. Hay cosas sobre el chico que ni el mismo conoce ni comprende. –

El silencio por parte de todos era más que evidente. Shota estaba intentando digerir lo que su esposa decía, era hasta cierto punto confuso para él. Las personas viven pensando en sanar el cuerpo de una u otra forma, pero lo cierto es que el espíritu, la mente y el alma necesitan de esa sanidad para jugar en completa paz con el cuerpo.

– ¿A qué se refiere? – indagó Kenny, su cuerpo temblaba, el nerviosismo y el temor de escuchar malas noticias lo hacían estremecerse.

– Kai tiene varios conflictos sin resolver, tales como la muerte de su madre y la muerte de Ángela. –

– ¿Quién es Ángela? – esta vez Hilari preguntó un tanto exaltada, recordaba que había escuchado a Kai decir ese nombre entre sueños.

– Ángela era la hermana de Kai, mi hija. –

Miraron a Susumo, las cosas parecían tomar sentido, _era_ la hermana de Kai.

– Así es, Kai no recuerda con exactitud lo que sucedió, al parecer bloqueó aquellos recuerdos y ahora, con la muerte de Cindy, ha comenzado traer de vuelta todo aquello que olvidó. De alguna extraña manera reemplazó a Ángela con Cindy, fue como revivirla y darse la oportunidad de convivir y hacerla sentir bien. –

– Ahora comprendo, – intervino Susumo – Cindy se parecía mucho a Ángela, su cabello y sus ojos, incluso quise pensar que podía ser mi hija – suspiró recordado los sucesos del pasado.

– Eso fue lo que pude concluir luego de observarlos por un tiempo. Ambos se presentaba como novios, o al menos eso hacía Cindy, Kai la miraba con mucha ternura y sólo daba el consentimiento para que dijera esas palabras. –

– ¿Es por eso que se presentó así con nosotros? – Ray estaba sorprendido con lo que escuchaba.

Hilari miraba al piso, no alcanzaba a entender lo que le estaban diciendo. La conversación en torno a Cindy y Ángela continuó.

**~ [ o ] ~**

Ángela murió cuando comenzaba a decir sus primeras palabras, 'Kai' fue la primera. El bicolor tenía cinco años cuando la tragedia sucedió. Era pequeño, pero cariñoso con su hermana. Al principio cuando le fue presentada estaba temeroso, era alguien que desconocía, mas su espíritu se regocijó de alegría. Su madre se veía más feliz que nunca, amaba a su familia. Su posición económica les permitía viajar de un lado a otros mostrándoles a sus hijos la inmensidad y la diversidad del mundo.

Aquella ocasión Kai había elegido visitar Argentina, había apuntado su frágil y pequeño dedito en un globo terráqueo y allí fue donde el destino le dio su primer duro golpe.

En Buenos Aires la vida era muy tranquila, Kai parecía estar disfrutando el viaje al igual que su madre y Ángela, quien comenzaba a crear palabras para denominar lo que desconocía. Susumo estaba feliz, su familia era la mejor del mundo.

Una mañana recibió una llamada desde Japón, en donde se encontraba una de las sucursales de la empresa de su padre. Susumo se apresuró a arreglar sus cosas, debía viajar para firmar unos documentos importantes. Kai no entendía porqué su padre debía volver y dejarlos allí, estaba molesto. Era pequeño y deseaba toda la atención de mundo. Su madre lo reprendió con una sonrisa, pero su capricho era muy grande, él deseaba estar con su padre. Kai se valió de un berrinche para que su padre accediera a llevarlo consigo a Japón, de esa manera se vería obligado a volver pronto a Buenos Aires, donde se suponía se quedarían Ángela y su madre. Susumo no estaba muy convencido de aquella situación, sin embargo aceptó.

Al día siguiente tomaron el vuelo hacia Japón. Kai estaba inquieto, algo le hacía sentirse incómodo, Susumo lo atribuyó al alejamiento momentáneo con su madre. Así pues llegaron a su destino.

Las cosas no estaban muy bien así que hubo la necesidad de permanecer en Tokio. Las noticias llegaron hasta la madre de Kai, fue cuando emprendió el camino de vuelta a casa. El vuelo se retrasó por unas horas debido al mal clima. Una vez emprendido el vuelo no hubo marcha atrás. El clima había mejorado al sur del continente americano, sin embargo su destino no estaba del todo bien. El cielo estaba nublado y había una tormenta eléctrica justo cuando el avión estaba llegando a territorio japonés. El capitán creía que llegaría a salvo, pero no fue así. Un rayo fue a impactarse contra el ala derecha del avión, perdiéndose así el control y estampándose contra el asfalto del aeropuerto.

Una vez extinguido el fuego, el cuerpo de rescate comenzó las labores para recuperar a los sobrevivientes y los cuerpos de los menos afortunados. Susumo y Kai estaban allí cuando todo aquello sucedió. Susumo estaba destrozado cuando se enteró de que en ese avión destruido viajaba su esposa y su hija.

Sin esperar nada corrió hasta el lugar en donde estaban los sobrevivientes, habían pasado casi veinticuatro horas y no había señales de ellas. Habían terminado el conteo de las víctimas: Diez sobrevivientes y treinta y tres muertos. Susumo ya había visto a esas diez personas y no eran ellas. Su mente bloqueó el dolor y caminó hacia donde estaban los restos de las demás víctimas, allí estaban ellas. La madre de Kai abrazaba a Ángela un intento por proteger a la pequeña del devastador impacto. Susumo firmó los documentos necesarios para poder llevárselas consigo, para eso pasaron días.

Kai pasó esos días en casa de su abuelo, Voltaire. El pequeño estaba inquieto, no había nadie que le diera razón sobre su madre y sobre su padre. Varios días después volvió a ver padre, mas éste no parecía querer volver a mirarlo siquiera. Así fue cómo quedó en custodia de Voltaire.

Ese fue el hombre que se encargó de la educación de Kai, así como el entendimiento que hubo por parte del bicolor sobre la muerte de su madre y hermana.

Las cosas cambiaron a partir de allí. Cada día fue tormentoso y peor aún, _doloroso_. Así pasó el tiempo y Kai se convirtió en quien era: Frío, distante, arrogante, orgulloso; no quedaba nada de lo que alguna vez fue. Sus recuerdos se fueron a lo más profundo de su ser y la cicatriz creció día a día.

**~ [ o ] ~**

Todo parecía tomar sentido para esos momentos.

– ¿Es por esa razón que Cindy significó tanto? – Max no podía entender cómo que es que su amigo había guardado tanto sufrimiento en su corazón, nadie allí lo entendía.

– Sí, su rostro lo llevó a creer que se trataba de Ángela, aunque no era muy conciente de ello. Para ser honesta lo que descubrí después fue más perturbador. – Hilari pasó saliva y su corazón se sobrecogió – Kai fue sometido a varios tratamientos para poder ayudarlo a bloquear todo eso. Incluso fue sometido a tratamientos poco ortodoxos. De allí que odiara a los hospitales y a los médicos. –

– ¿Por eso pediste traerlo a casa? – esta vez intervino Shota.

Itsuki asintió.

– No es conciente de muchas cosas por las que ha pasado y está pasando. Todo en su vida estaba estructurado, todo era una costumbre, pero cuando su abuelo fue a prisión todo eso cambió. Se volvió susceptible a cambios de estado de ánimo, de allí que se hiciera más evidente su problema del corazón. Todo se convirtió en desequilibrio. –

Nadie podía decir nada. Sus mentes viajaban a través de recuerdos sobre su amigo. Ray parecía asimilarlo más prontamente que el resto de sus compañeros, además de mantener un temple más entero. Tyson sentía que las lágrimas brotarían en cualquier momento y en la misma situación se encontraba Max. Kenny sentía un dolor inmenso, dolor que sabía era un dolor que Kai conocía muy bien, dolor que se enraizó en su interior y dolor que se intensificó con el pasar de los años.

Hilari por otro lado estaba más que afectada. Las lágrimas no brotaban, su corazón estaba acelerado y sin pensarlo más se levantó de su asiento. Todos la miraron. Sus ojos estaban ocultos tras el flequillo, sus manos empuñadas y un temblor en su delgado cuerpo. Sus amigos creyeron que se desmayaría, después de todo, parecía la más afectada, puesto que hacía unas horas se habían enterado de sus sentimientos hacia el bicolor.

Sin dar tiempo a más pensamientos se encaminó hacia la habitación de donde había visto salir a Shota. Los demás la siguieron con la mirada atónitos ante las acciones de la castaña. Itsuki fue tras ella, pero fue demasiado tarde, había llegado a la habitación donde estaba Kai.

Su respiración era muy pausada. Hilari no entendía porqué no había buscado apoyo con ellos, ¡eran sus amigos! Por mero reflejo lo tomó por los hombros y lo sacudió. Shota la detuvo por los brazos, Kai no estaba tan bien para ser tratado con esa brusquedad, sin embargo fue demasiado tarde.

Kai abrió lentamente los ojos cuando sintió que alguien lo movía con insistencia. Sus párpados le pesaban mucho y su vista era distorsionada. La luz que entraba por la puerta lo cegaba un tanto, ya que el resto de la habitación era oscura. Hilari comenzó a sollozar entonces. Kai despertó de golpe, al escuchar aquello. Su vista mejoró tanto como para notar que el lugar le era totalmente desconocido.

– ¿Hilari? – dijo confundido – ¿Dónde estoy? –

La castaña reaccionó corriendo hacia el bicolor, lo abrazó fuertemente. Kai correspondió, aunque no entendía muy bien lo que estaba pasando.

– Kai, yo no tenía idea. – sintió cómo las lágrimas mojaban la pijama blanca que traía puesta – Yo… Yo lo siento mucho – casi se ahogaba entre el llanto.

– Cálmate – le decía mientras la estrechaba más y acariciaba su cabello.

Susumo y el resto de los chicos llegaron hasta el lugar y vieron lo que ocurría. Kai se veía confundido. Alejó de sí a Hilari y vio al resto del equipo y a un hombre bien conocido junto con ellos, además de notar al hombre que hacía unos minutos había visto que sujetaba a la castaña y una mujer que se le hacía familiar.

Parpadeó un poco más…

– ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Dónde estoy? – su voz se escuchaba entera, como en los viejos tiempos.

– ¿Te encuentras bien? – inquirió con prisa Susumo pasando al resto y llegando a su encuentro.

– ¡¿Qué hace usted aquí? – su ceño estaba fruncido y su mirada era hiriente.

Itsuki se acercó velozmente para ver lo que ocurría.

– ¿Kai, estás bien? –

– ¿Quién es usted y qué hago aquí? – de repente sintió un opresión y una arritmia en su corazón; instintivamente llevó su mano al pecho y fue cuando notó algo que no debía estar allí – ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué significa todo esto? –

Sus ojos mostraban el terror que le invadía.

– ¿Kai? – se acercó Hilari.

– ¿Quiénes son todos ellos? – cuestionó a la Castaña.

– Tu padre, tu psicóloga y su esposo – contestó confundida.

– ¡Yo no tengo padre! – gritó.

Itsuki se percató entonces de lo que ocurría.

– Shota, aplícale un tranquilizante, Kai bloqueó su memoria. Se ha refugiado en el dolor y la negación de nuevo. –

Kai no entendía lo que estaba ocurriendo, únicamente vio acercarse a un hombre desconocido con una jeringa en sus manos. Intentó defenderse, pero ese hombre al que no había visto desde hacía años lo sujetó, con una mirada ansiosa suplicó por ayuda a sus amigos, pero ellos no respondieron al llamado. Poco a poco sintió que la fuerza se iba; el letargo llegó con prontitud.

Todos allí estaban muy afectados por esa escena, nadie esperaba que Kai olvidara todo aquello, eso era una muestra del dolor que tenía consigo. Itsuki los invitó nuevamente a tomar asiento en la sala; mientras tanto Shota se quedó en la habitación viendo que el bicolor estuviera bien, seguía creyendo que necesitaba ir al hospital, aunque esa creencia se estaba volviendo una duda. Salió del cuarto para encontrarse de nueva cuenta con todos en la sala. Una vez más tomó asiento al lado de su esposa.

– ¿Qué fue todo eso? – preguntó Ray a la tanatóloga.

– Eso fue la prueba de que la mente es tan poderosa que es capaz de bloquear el dolor físico y el dolor del alma. – la miraron fijamente sin entender – Kai tiempo atrás borró muchos recuerdos, los cuales se hicieron presentes cuando fue diagnosticado, luego la aparición de su padre y la repentina muerte de Cindy, de a poco había traído recuerdos, pero no estaba preparado para tantas imágenes, para tantos recuerdos dolorosos, así que su mente colapsó, por eso no recuerda lo que ha pasado recientemente, no sé hasta qué punto haya olvidado, pero su reacción cuando sintió su herids me hace pensar que no recuerda ni a Cindy, ni la cirugía, ni nada de lo sucedido en los últimos meses. –

– Es probable que no recuerde que he vuelto ¿cierto? – preguntó Susumo con un sentimiento amargo.

– Es lo más probable, incluso ni siquiera tenga conocimiento del problema que padeció, eso sólo podremos comprobarlo hasta que despierte de nuevo. ¿Cuánto tiempo durará el efecto? – se dirigió a su esposo.

– Fue muy poco, probablemente un par de horas – todo aquello era lo más fuerte que había escuchado en su carrera como médico.

Otorgar un diagnóstico es sencillo, tratar el problema con prontitud, sanar el dolor en el momento, pero ¿qué ocurre cuando el problema se guarda por tanto tiempo? Se crea una presa de sentimientos que poco a poco van desgastando las paredes internas, las cuales con el tiempo terminan cediendo ante la presión, se derrumban y todo el contenido fluye, así pues ocurre con el dolor. No importa cuánto trate la mente de ocultarlo, el inconciente siempre recuerda lo que muchos desearían negar.

Pasó el tiempo y Kai despertó. En la habitación ya se encontraba Itsuki. El bicolor estaba aturdido. Intentó levantarse, pero Itsuki lo detuvo.

– Kai, debemos hablar. –

**-o-**

Luego de saber qué es lo que Kai había bloqueado lo sucedido en los últimos meses decidieron seguir los consejos de Itsuki. Para ello fue necesario tomar decisiones fuertes determinantes.

En primera instancia Susumo debía tomar cierta distancia, al menos hasta que Kai tuviera la fuerza necesaria para poder verlo de nuevo; dolió, pero era lo mejor para Kai. En segundo plano Hilari tuvo que hacerse a la idea de no ver a Kai en un buen tiempo, ya que llegaron a la conclusión de que podía tener cierto parecido con Ángela y por ende con Cindy, también tendría que esperar y así volver a reencontrarse. Los demás chicos tomarían un lugar muy importante, pues Kai debía ser internado en un Centro Psiquiátrico, su mente debía estabilizarse para afrontar todo su pasado. Kai tenía que encarar la realidad que en un tiempo le fue obligado a negar.

Pasaron meses en los que Tyson, Max, Ray y Kenny iban a visitar a su amigo en el Centro Psiquiátrico.

Al principio Kai se sintió lastimado, sintió que el mundo se venía abajo y que no contaba con el apoyo de sus amigos, sentía que lo habían abandonado. Lentamente permitieron visitas más frecuentes y duraderas, lo que habían sido diez minutos una vez al mes se fueron convirtiendo en una hora la semana y luego una hora al día. Kai parecía entender que querían ayudarlo, aunque no entendía para qué necesitaba esa ayuda.

La primera información que le había sido devuelta a Kai era la de su transplante del corazón, no se podía negar algo que estaba marcado en su pecho, algo que había marcado una serie de eventos complicados. Fue difícil aceptarlo al principio, en ese momento entendió que necesitaba ayuda. Tyson fue el encargado de decirle lo de su enfermedad y el transplante.

Las visitas por parte de sus amigos fueron la clave para no sentirse solo, para saber que contaba con alguien más que su propio orgullo.

La segunda información recibida fue el hecho de que su padre sabía lo de su enfermedad y que quería verlo y explicarle todo aquello que había ocurrido tiempo atrás. Esa información fue dada por Max. Kai deseaba asimilar todo aquello, únicamente recordaba que su padre lo había abandonado por algo que creía había sido su culpa.

La tercera información fue acerca de lo ocurrido entre Susumo y Voltaire, todo la sarta de mentiras en las que Susumo había sido víctima y por las cuáles Kai había sido abandonado. Kenny decidió que era él el indicado para hablar con su amigo, después de todo siempre había ayudado a Kai a entender las cosas más complejas que él y el bicolor compartían sobre técnicas, ahora era tiempo de mostrarle que ahora podían compartir algo más que información numérica. Kai estaba confundido. Comprendía bien las mentiras que era capaz de formular para salir del paso, pero no entendía qué era lo que había causado el abandono de su padre hacia él.

La cuarta información le correspondió a Ray. Fue allí que entendió todo. Supo que alguna vez se sintió culpable de un accidente, de dos muertes y de un abandono. Kai estaba abatido, pero su amigo le ayudó a encontrar la estabilidad que necesitaba, el equilibrio entre su mente y su espíritu.

Susumo fue recibido luego de seis meses de no ver a su hijo, estaba inquieto por lo que podría pasar, por las dificultades que podrían surgir, estaba nervioso ya que no quería causarle más dolor a Kai. Éste lo recibió con timidez, estrechó su mano para luego sonreír. Poco a poco las visitas de Susumo fueron sumándose a la de sus amigos, Kai no lo rechazaba, después de todo merecía una segunda oportunidad, así como él la estaba teniendo.

En esas visitas le fue dicho que había conocido a su donante. Estaba realmente impactado, no podía pensar que había convivido con esa persona de cerca, fue entonces que notó la ausencia de una persona en sus visitas, Hilari. Sus latidos aumentaron violentamente, pero Susumo alivió esa angustia con rapidez.

Los pasos estaban siendo dados lentamente, pero con firmeza. El paso más difícil sería tratado por su amiga castaña.

Habían pasado ocho meses para entonces. Los recuerdos iban volviendo, recuerdos que abrían heridas, heridas que estaban sanando con lentitud, lentas pero sanando. Hilari hizo su aparición en la habitación que el bicolor ocupaba desde hacía ocho meses, tiempo en el que a ella también se le preparó para comunicar lo que había ocurrido con Cindy. Kai escuchó atento cada palabra que pronunciaba su amiga. Cada oración era como un golpe directo al corazón, la herida más grande estaba siendo redescubierta.

No pudo evitar el llanto, pues nunca en su vida había sentido tanto dolor, aunque en el fondo sabía que ese dolor había estando siendo curado de a poco. Hilari le ofreció consuelo, era algo muy doloroso para ambos, ya que Hilari tuvo que narrarle la extraña relación que el bicolor había establecido con Cindy, así como encarar una vez más los sentimientos que ella le había confesado. Al terminar de relatar todo aquello, ambos se encontraban en un estado nostálgico, Kai pidió un abrazo sin la necesidad de hablar, necesitaba recordar que tenía una amiga, que tuvo una novia y que tuvo una hermana.

El dolor que se había refugiado en el frío y distante chico había sido expuesto. El dolor que se había convertido en negación fue liberado de su prisión. El dolor había sido expuesto y a la vez había sido sanado.

Kai fue dado de alta luego de un año completo. Tiempo en el que recibió atención a la depresión profunda en la que había estado sumergido en los meses subsecuentes a la muerte de Cindy. Entendió que la culpa había sido infundida en su ser de manera alevosa para mantenerlo bajo un control externo, el cual tenía el nombre de Voltaire. Tiempo en el aprendió a perdonar a un hombre que, al igual que él, había sido víctima de las circunstancias, que había sido víctima del dolor.

Finalmente aprendió que no estaba solo, que tenía grandes amigos que le habían ayudado a cerrar cada una de las dolorosas etapas de su vida, amigos que aceptaban cada una de sus palabras e ideas locas, amigos que le habían tendido la mano para liberarlo de un dolor inmenso, de una depresión aberrante, para liberarlo de la oscuridad.

El día que fue dado de alta, fue recibido en cada de Susumo con una fiesta de bienvenida. Pudo disfrutar con libertad cada uno de los momentos allí, desde la simple y perturbadora escena de Tyson comiendo pastel, hasta el emotivo discurso que Ray preparó para todos sus amigos. Max y Kenny buscaron a Dranzer y se lo devolvieron, fue así que le devolvieron el fuego de la llama de su vida. Finalmente Hilari le obsequió una bufanda nueva, una bufanda que marcaba el inicio de una nueva etapa en su vida, una bufanda que no cargaba con su historia pasada, sino que estaba lista para conservar el calor de los amigos, la calidez de un padre y la dicha que le obsequiaba la vida.

**-oO080Oo-**

Pasaron los años en los que su corazón latía con viveza, en los que su corazón abrió las puertas, en las que su espíritu encontró la felicidad. Correspondió al amor verdadero, se casó e hizo una fiesta para celebrar con sus amigos, tuvo dos hijos que fueron adorados por su abuelo…

Sus latidos ahora tenían un refugio, sus latidos no estaban solos…

**-oO080Oo-**

* * *

**Nota**: Todos los fanfictions escritos por su servidora están siendo sometidos a edición, por lo que éste no será la excepción. De antemano gracias por su comprensión. Las sugerencias serán tomadas en cuenta para la edición y mejoramiento del mismo.

Atentamente

Kiray Himawari.


End file.
